To Save A Life
by Paprika012345
Summary: Sometimes even Fate and Destiny mess up. And when that happens, someone usually pays the price. This time, it's Haruno Sakura. But what price will she have to pay, how far will she have to go, to save the life of her soulmate? SakuraX?
1. Prologue

A/N- Here I am! I'm back! (In black!) Just kidding. It's actually nice to be writing again after When Reality Becomes Blurred ended….get over the melancholy. Anyways, here's the new story (one of two) called 'To Save a life' Enjoy! Please note that none of the Naruto characters except Sakura will show up for a few chapters, she has all OC characters for friends right now. Read and Review. But I must say. To those of you who read 'When Reality Becomes Blurred' there will not be daily updates for this story or the other story because I require to actually think of what's going to happen next. Oh. And I know the Summary for this story kinda sucks, I'll work on it...

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Prologue

_From the moment time began till the moment the world ends, every single person on this planet has one person with which they are destined to be with, also known as their soul mate._

_Sometimes they never meet that person. That is, however, because it has been predestined to be that way. Usually it is because that person or their partner has a great work to do, one that they can only do if there is nobody to hold them back. A good example of this is Mother Theresa- if she had met the one destined for her, she never would've started the Sisters of Mercy._

_However, there are times where the two never meet, not because it has been foretold that they wouldn't, but because the powers known as Fate and Destiny messed up. When this happens, they usually don't realize their mistake until it is far to late. However when they catch it, they try as hard as they can to correct it._

_This is an account of how Fate and Destiny corrected one of their worst mistakes._

_April 2006_

She was busy twisting a strand of tulip pink hair between her fingers when she shifted in her seat. "Why do they have to make these so uncomfortable?" she grumbled under her breath. Haruno Sakura was stuck in last period History class, on a beautiful, mid-April afternoon. Open in front of her was her History textbook, flipped to the section that said 'Titanic- An Atlantic Disaster'. The substitute teacher they had was droning on about how their teacher was her friend and that she had been chosen to teach this class because she was an expert on all things Titanic

She sighed quietly and glanced out the window. 'Why do we have to cover this topic on today, of all days?' she wondered silently. For that day was April the 14th, the day that, in 1912 exactly 94 years ago, the ship in question had struck an iceberg and had sunk to the bottom of the north Atlantic.

She was about to turn back and attempt to focus on the teacher when a cloud passed over the sun and turned the window into a reflecting surface, she caught sight of her reflection, causing her to pause.

Looking back at her was a 17-year-old girl, with clear emerald eyes, an abnormally large forehead and shoulder length pink hair.

Suddenly a face appeared in the glass and vanished, a face that was framed with a hat that said 'White Star Line' on the top. Sakura gasped quietly. It was happening, except it was starting earlier than normal. Another face appeared in the glass, this one with long brown hair and a pair of wire rimmed glasses. "Miss…Haruno is it?" said the substitute teacher with a slight smile on her face. The rest of the class giggled. Sakura turned around and met the teacher's mahogany eyes. "I'm going to need you to pay attention for the next little while okay?" said the teacher, who was named Miss. Fae, softly.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, your teacher has left you an assignment-due next Monday- about the Titanic." She continued once the moans and groans had died down. "The assignment is to write a report about 5 officers of the ship-you can choose-and describe what you believe they were doing in the last few hours of the ship's life. As I have said before, I know a great deal about the ship so feel free to ask me about anything you'd like." With that the teacher sat down and left the students in their own devices.

Sakura relaxed after hearing the assignment. This would be a piece of cake. The teacher thought she knew a lot about Titanic? That was nothing to the amount of information Sakura knew about the subject. She wandered to the front of the room where there were some books and grabbed her favorite one-the one with all the officers of the Titanic. She knew, however, who she would do.

The Captain, Hatake Kakashi, the First officer Uchiha Sasuke, the Fourth officer Sabaku no Gaara, Second officer Uzumaki Naruto and….

Quietly Sakura got up and went to the front. "Miss. Fae…did Mrs. Kasha mention in her notes whether or not we could do Mr. Iruka Umino, the ship's designer as one?" Mrs. Fae looked up at Sakura. "Mrs. Kasha mentioned you in her notes. Apparently you're quite the Titanic buff? But yes, the point is, she did say that you could use the shipbuilder, he counts as an officer." Sakura smiled and, thanking the teacher, returned to her desk.

Because of he knowledge of the subject, by the time the bell rang an hour later, Sakura was already half finished the project, having just wrapped up the section on Fourth officer Gaara. She got up from her chair quickly and crammed her schoolbooks on top of some books about the Titanic that she had taken from the shelf for research. In other words, they were books about the ship she had been dying to read but hadn't…yet. Waving good-bye to Miss. Fae, she ran outside to meet her friends.

Once the classroom was empty, Miss. Fae looked up, her eyes going cloudy. "We found her."

"Saku! Over here!" called a voice, interrupting Sakura's train of thought. She glanced across campus and met the eyes of her friend Amanda. The rest of her friends were already gathered around. Sakura smiled as she walked over to join her friends.

But as she did, she couldn't help but feel again something hat had been nagging her of late. As she looked over her friends she remembered what it was.

She felt as though something was missing…not something per say, but someone. All her friends had already found the person that they were, in all likelihood going to spend the rest of their lives with. Amanda and her boyfriend Derrick, Ben and his girlfriend Emily and Steph and her boyfriend Kyle. The couples were so close it almost made Sakura feel as though she was a fifth wheel. But they always made her feel included.

"Hey Saku, I heard that your history teacher dished out a tough assignment…and not even your real one, a sub!" Everyone winced in sympathy- Mrs. Kasha was known for her tough assignments…at least until Sakura said "Well it's not going to be that hard…it's about the you-know-what." Everyone burst out laughing and Derrick said "Well now it's harder to feel sorry for you, see, because you'll be finished it by…if not tonight then tomorrow night." Sakura laughed and confessed that she was already halfway done. "But…to give us the assignment today seems a bit irreverent. After all. 94 years." "Sakura why do you get this way every single time the anniversary of the sinking comes around."

Sakura smiled bitterly. "I don't know. It's like I'm mourning something I haven't even lost. And not even right now…" her friends looked at her, surprised. She had never explained it this in depth before. "After around 6 PM I can't function properly…. this sense of overwhelming dread strikes and before long it's almost a panic…I lose it completely…it's not pretty and I don't like people seeing it." Her friends nodded. "Then I won't ask you to come see a movie with us tonight." Said Amanda softly. Sakura nodded and said, "Well this is my street."

As Sakura walked on alone she cursed her panic reaction. "Why do I get like this and only today?" she muttered angrily. Suddenly she was drawn out of her anger by the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up and around, her eyes coming to rest on an old lady who was leaning on a cane across the street. "Hello young Miss. Can you help me?" she called. Sakura looked both ways and scurried across the street. "Yes ma'am?" she asked respectfully. "I was wondering if you can help me cross…" "Sure." Sakura gave the woman her elbow and she carefully escorted the older woman across the street.

"Thank you dear. Oh, these old bones, sometimes they give out." Sakura saw the woman wince and rub her shoulder. "And old wounds are even worse." Sakura smiled and looked into the woman's clear emerald eyes, like her own. "No problem Ma'am. Now I need to get home."

Once she got home, she managed to do some homework before she felt the first twinge. Going to the cupboard, she grabbed a pen and wrote a note to her mother. 'Mom. It's happening, I'm in my room.'

She went into her room and shut the door, flipping the deadbolt.

It started as a flicker, just the inkling that something might be wrong. Slowly, as the hand of her bedside clock inched forward to 11:40 it got worse. Thoughts of people who had died raced through her head…or maybe they were her own thoughts had she been on the doomed liner.

_'What's going on…how bad is it…I can't do this…please don't leave me stay with me, promise me you'll stay with me…'_

By the time the last panicked thought went through her head, she was lying sideways on the bed in the fetal position, clutching her pillow to her chest. She was crying hard, ever since the thought 'stay with me' had entered her head.

Cried herself exhausted. Crying so hard at the feeling of abandonment that entered her body…

Cried herself to sleep.

A/N-There you go….Review

Here's the list of officers and people on the Titanic and their equivalent in this story.

Captain E.J Smith – Hatake Kakashi

First Officer William Murdoch – Uchiha Sasuke

Second Officer Lightoller – Uzumaki Naruto

Fourth Officer Lowe – Sabaku No Gaara

Thomas Andrews – Iruka Umino

Bruce Ismay – Orochimaru (Bruce Ismay was an idiot. And a slimy snake. Which is why I put Orochimaru as him)

Other characters-the female ones and Shika, Kiba, Shino and anyone else not named here will be passengers.

Just so you guys know, despite what I said at the top of this chapter, I have the next chapter of this story typed out...so if you want to see it...REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Here's the firstb chapter of 'To Save a Life'. Thanks to Loku and Duckichan87 for reviewing the last chapter...EVEN IF YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO READ IT I'LL KEEP UPDATING FOR YOU! Read and Review.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

She was lying on something soft and springy. Something that definitely wasn't her bed-that was her first coherent thought. The second thought was that the feelings- of panic, of uncertainty-were gone. As she was drawn back into consciousness, she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes, looking around.

She didn't know where she was.

Well, she could see where she was; she just didn't know _where_ she was. From what she could see she was in the middle of a room of which she was the only occupant. Fog rolled around her feet, licking at her ankles, which lead her to, realize that what she was standing on, the soft and springy surface…was clouds. The only light in the room was shining directly in her eyes. Somehow, intuitively she knew she was dreaming and yet, it felt so real. She ran her fingers through her pink hair and spoke at the presence that she sensed just in the darkness beyond her vision.

"Umm…" she started "Did you know that the whole 'shining the light on the person in the middle of the room' is highly overdone?" She heard a snort and it turned into a dry laugh. "You're spunky. Makes me sorry for what we did."

_That voice sounded so familiar._

"Miss…Fae?" Her substitute teacher stepped forward from the shadows, her brown hair shining in the light. "Oh please don't call me that. The only person I can abide calling me that is my sister. Call me my name, Fate."

Sakura narrowed her green eyes. "Fate? This…this is a joke right… or a dream?" The woman shook her head. "Nope. No joke. And not a dream either." "Ah." Said Sakura, confused. "You said before that you guys did something…first of all who's 'we' and second of all what did you do."

"Ok." Fate laughed nervously. "First of all, let me call my sister. DESSY!" "Yeah, I'm coming Fae." Said a petite sounding voice. "I told you not to call me that Dessy." Said the woman called Fate, annoyed. Abruptly, right beside Fate, appeared a younger girl dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a halter-top. She was blonde and her hair was cropped close to her chin, blue eyes glittering. "Hey…you must be Haruno Sakura. My name is Destiny." Sakura shook her head. "Fate and Destiny…are you joking?"

"When we were old enough to comprehend, that's exactly what I asked my mother." Destiny rolled her eyes, making Sakura think that she was the younger of the two. "Anyways, have you told her yet?"

Fate shook her head. "Nope. I was waiting for you." Destiny rolled her eyes again, this time at her sister and saying "Coward."

She turned to Sakura and said, "We are Fate and Destiny. We control everyone's…creatively enough, fate and destiny…she writes people's fates, I write people's destinies and we always work together, other wise everything is messed up." _'Okay…' _thought Sakura. "And why am I being told this?"

"Well…when we were supposed to be writing you're fate and destiny…. We were kinda…in a fight." Said Fate carefully. "I mean, we are siblings after all, so fighting happens. Not often but it happens. Anyways we were in a fight, I forget the reason now…"

"Fae we were in a fight because you stole my boyfriend." "Dessy…don't start. He told me it was over." Dessy snorted. "We were but we were still technically together. It's the principle of the thing."

"Just curious…" broke in Sakura "But who did you two fight over?" Fae glanced over "Justin Time." Sakura sweat dropped. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Anyways, since we were in this fight during the time when we were supposed to write your fate and destiny, we didn't talk to each other. _Someone…_" she hissed, looking towards Fate "Was too stubborn to even exchange e-mail. And since we didn't talk to each other when we were in the middle of writing…they don't, shall we say, flow together?" said Destiny, almost as a question.

"Yes. Destiny and fate are always supposed to be the same…that's why we write together. But since we weren't speaking what is fated to happen to you and what is destined to happen to you are completely different."

Sakura wrinkled her forehead. "I'm not sure I understand." Destiny rubbed the back of her head and said slowly "Well I'm not exactly sure how to put it so that you would…comprehend…Fate is what is going to happen to you and destiny is what is supposed to happen to you. Fae, can you tell her her fate please?"

Fate closed her eyes. "The fate of Haruno Sakura" she droned in a monotone voice, opening her eyes, revealing expressionless hazy orbs. "The fate of Haruno Sakura is to live out her life in this place in time, the 21st century. She will never find the one she is meant for, and will have to make due with the love of her friends and immediate family. She will live a long life, but it will be unexciting and lonely."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No…I don't want that! That's a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone…I've always dreamed of finding that one person who's right for me and now you tell me I'm not going to?"

Fate blinked and her eyes returned too normal. "Now see that's the problem. You not only have a soul mate, you're supposed to find him. Dessy, please tell this girl her destiny they way you have it."

Destiny, respectively, closed her eyes. "The destiny of Haruno Sakura…" she said monotonously. Similar to when Fate recited, she opened her eyes and they were expressionless and hazy. "She is destined to live through a great trauma but this trauma will bring her her love. With him, she shall live happily for many years."

"Well I must say that destiny sounds better…it's always like that in the movies, all that 'destiny' crap. So why are you telling me this?"

"Ok. First of all, in the movies I'm way over romanticized. Most of the time, to make destiny work some rules of nature have to be twisted. Secondly…you know how you've always felt like something's missing? Something has been. Your fate and destiny take place in different times. As such, your soul mate was born about 112 years ago. Fae you take over."

"Yes, Dessy is right. He was born 112 years ago…but he died 94 years ago. 94 years ago…by this point, 94 years ago today. On April 15th 1912. In the middle of the North Atlantic."

Fate waited for this to sink into Sakura's consciousness. "Oh my God…" whispered the pink haired girl, sinking down to the cloudy floor. "He died on the _Titanic_."

Dessy nodded. "That's the reason you go through those attacks every year. Your soul mate went through something traumatic and because you're not connected physically you feel him emotionally. And I think that's also the reason that you have such a fascination with that ship and all the events surrounding it."

Sakura ran a hand through her hair and clenched a handful. "So…. what now? Do I wake up and go through the rest of my life, knowing that I'll never meet my soul mate and knowing exactly why? That's a life I wouldn't wish on anyone."

Destiny exchanged a glance with Fate and stepped forward, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura we wouldn't do that to anyone." She said quietly. "We came to offer you a choice."

Fate picked up where Destiny left off. "If you want, you can chose what would've happened if we hadn't intervened. You will live the rest of your life, as fate has designed it."

"Or…" said Destiny "You can choose this other one…Fate and I will use our powers and change destiny-we need both of us to change one. We will send you back to 1912, about a day before the _Titanic_ sailed, as a lady of high rank. You will be a passenger on the ocean liner and you will have from the time you set sail, until the last possible moment before it sinks…

To save his life."

A/N-DUHN DUN DUNNNNNNN...REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter-Kyiri Makrono, RetaroO, Puppy444219, MyNameIsKelsie13, JusticeDream and Seyann. Read and Review this chapter!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

"Are you joking?" exploded Sakura. "Do you know what you're asking me to do?" She leapt up from her seat on the clouds and began pacing relentlessly. "If this isn't a dream and you're really offering me the chance to find my soul mate…you're taking me away from everything I know. Everyone I love and cherish. You're taking me away from everything that has become my world. How can you ask me to chose between what I love and finding my soul mate?" She paused as another thought came into her head.

"And I'll be the only one who knows it isn't unsinkable…I. Can. Not. Deal. With. That."

Dessy followed Sakura and laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to relax the agitated girl. "Well…Fae and I had to make a decision something like this too…" Sakura stopped and stared at Destiny. "What do you mean?" she asked, shakily. "We had to chose whether or not we wanted to fulfill this prophecy our mother heard about us or live out normal lives. How long ago was that Fae?"

Fate wrinkled her forehead. "Well we had to chose about…. 17 years after we were born so…1550? Maybe earlier?" "Anyways," continued Destiny "When we were born, our mother was told a prophecy by a local…shall we say prophet, about the two of us. It went something like this." She took a deep breath and recited a two lined prophecy

The elder will control the fate of billions and the younger shall hold destiny in her right palm.

"That's why Mom gave us these names. And then, when we were your age, we had to make that decision-you know, the one you're carping about making? The old fate and destiny offered us the choice to be fate and destiny. We'd live for an extremely long amount of time…like, right now, we're probably around 20ish in looks wise but we've been alive since 1530ish," Destiny shrugged as she tried to calculate. "And about the whole being the only who knows type thing? We both knew exactly when everyone we cared about was going to die…what you speak of is nothing."

"Anyways, we had to make the choice to become immortal, but our family and friends wouldn't." "Dessy almost didn't come. She was in love, with a man from King Henry the Eighth's court and she had no desire to leave him."

"But then he fancied someone else. End of story." Said Destiny abruptly. The point is, I chose to come. But before I did…I asked the old Destiny a whole bunch of jobs about what my job would entail…. so you can ask questions."

Sakura seemed a little less agitated that she wouldn't have to just make a split second decision. "Okay then…what happens if I fail? What happens if…his love for me isn't strong enough and I can't save him? I'll be stuck in a world where I know noone…I'll have no opportunities because women just weren't given chances like that back then…and then what will happen to my body in this time? Will I just fall asleep and never wake up?"

"Okay. Let's start with number one. If you, for whatever reason, fail to save him, then you will not be stuck in that time where you don't know anyone. We will bring you back and you will wake up tomorrow as if nothing has changed…except you will remember it all," Said Fate as she answered the first one.

"When you go, your entire body goes. Your parents will wake up tomorrow and, if you've succeeded, your bed will be empty. There will be a manhunt for your but they won't find you. But be careful there. If you should fail but get injured, your injury comes back. Mysterious injuries can be hard to explain."

Sakura bit her lip. "I still don't know. What decision I should make?" Fate shook her head. "You can't ask us. It has to be one you make on your own."

Sakura paced the room for a few more moments. "I love my family and friends…if I went back, I'd be an orphan and I'd have to start over again. But I can make more friends. And I can have a family with my soul mate."

She sighed. "It shouldn't be a hard choice. So I'll say this…before you send me…can you bring all my friends here? Amanda, Steph, Derrick, everyone…I'd like to see them so that I can say good bye in case I actually make it through the _Titanic_ ordeal," she stalled, out of things to say. "So…can you? Please?"

"So you decided to go? We have to hear you say it."

Sakura nodded. "Very well…I will go back and try to save my soul mate's life."

Immediately both Destiny and Fate vanished. Sakura looked around, startled. "Where…" she started. "_We went to go get your friends."_ Came Destiny's voice.

One by one came her friends, Amanda, followed immediately by her boyfriend Derrick, Steph and Kyle showed up simultaneously as did Ben and Emily. "Saku what's going on?" asked Steph, confused. "That substitute teacher from your history class showed up in my dream and said you needed to talk to me." There was a general murmur, indicating that that had happened with the rest of them.

"Guys…. this might not be what goes on but if it does I want you to know what actually happened," Sakura took a breath and continued. "Tomorrow when you guys wake up, you will hear news that I've disappeared from my house, from my bed."

Everyone looked confused. "But Sakura…this is just a dream right?" said Emily, confused. Ben put her arm around his girlfriend. He had always been intuitive, and that showed now. "There are dreams," he said deliberately, "And then there are dreams. Right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, Ben's right. This may be a dream-that is, we're asleep but it's very real. Fate and Destiny" she jerked her head towards the two figures standing in the shadows "told me that my soul mate died on the _Titanic._ I'm going back to try and save him, and then I'll live with him there if I succeed."

Her green eyes filled with tears. "But I just had to say good bye to you guys first." She dissolved into tears and slumped to the ground. Amanda, Emily and Steph converged around their friend. "Shhh Saku it's okay," whispered Steph, tears in her own brown-gold eyes. The boyfriends came over to the group hug and wrapped their arms around the grieving girls, their own eyes misty at the thought of losing a close friend.

"Sakura." Destiny spoke up quietly. "It's time. We have to erase your old fate and destiny at the same time as we open the portal…and that takes time." Sakura nodded; pink hair falling over her face. She got up in the middle of the group and gave everyone another hug before stepping over to where Fae and Dessy stood. "I'm ready."

Fate and Destiny took each other's hand and immediately began to glow, their eyes especially. "Temporarily," intoned the two sisters "the fate and destiny of Haruno Sakura is in her own hands." There was a flash of light and Sakura immediately felt heavy, as though a burden had been placed upon her.

Fate and Destiny released each other's hand and both held their hands out in front of them. "Open the portal!" thundered the two women.

Sakura swallowed as a small void opened in front of her. She could see, in the very distance, a small room, Victorian style, canopy over the bed and all. She swallowed and turned back to her friends, as her hair was blown by the wind within the void. "I love you guys…" she whispered. "Good bye."

As she stepped into the tunnel, Destiny spoke up. "Sakura whatever you do, do not look back. It will just make it harder to go on." She nodded…

And stepped into the tunnel.

Every single step she took, took her farther away from what she knew and closer to the unknown. Halfway through the tunnel she stopped. If she went back now…

"She's not going to…do you think?" said Fate incredulously. "I think, Fae, that even if I hadn't told her not to look back she still would. She's strong…I think she can make it even if she does."

Destiny's warning rang in her ears. But she didn't care…she had to see her friends one last time. She turned her head slowly, and saw, at the other end of the tunnel, her friends. "Tell my mom I love her…" she yelled. Her friends nodded and waved.

She turned back around and faced the room again. However, as she did, the wind that had been blowing past her face suddenly picked up speed and intensity, scoring her face and blowing her hair straight back with almost hurricane force winds. As she took a step forward, she realized just what Dessy had meant. Seeing her friends had cast doubt into her choice and the wind was responding appropriately. It was trying to push her back from where she had come.

And she was, stubbornly, refusing to comply.

She took one struggling step after another, making her way slowly towards the bedroom. And then suddenly, she was there. She took one final look backwards at her friends who were all merely specks in the distance. "I love you all!" she yelled over the wind. She turned back and before the wind kicked up even more, stepped through the portal on the other side…

If anyone looking in the window of that particular London townhouse, it would look as if the pink haired girl had dropped out of nowhere onto the canopied bed where she lay very still.

A/N-There you go…the next chapter of 'To Save A Life'. Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Hey! It's me. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter-Puppy444219, Kyiri Makrono, and Seyann. Read and review and READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!

Disclaimer-I don't own the Naruto characters.

Chapter 4

The sound of a car horn drew her from her unconscious state. But it wasn't a modern horn as she was accustomed to, rather the type of horn that had been on cars such as the Model T at the turn of the…

_At the turn of the century_.

That jolted her out of her sleep and she shot up in bed, pink tendrils of hair trailing behind her. She clenched at the thick lace coverlet that kept her body warm and she looked around a room that was entirely unfamiliar to her.

The bed she lay in, for starters, was as big as the queen that her parents slept in every night-and she was the only one lying in it. Four large, wooden and finely carved posts rose from either corner, supporting a canopy that, unless it was her imagination, looked like heavy rich scarlet velvet. To prove it was, she got out from under the covers and stood on the mattress (which felt like a featherbed) to brush her fingertips against the rich material. She sat back down onto the featherbed and felt silk brush against her legs. Looking down at what she was wearing, her eyes widened as she saw the silk nightgown move with her movements.

Now she chanced look around the room. On one side was a dresser made of wood that was such a dark shade it practically screamed 'mahogany' or 'ebony'. There were white patterns on the drawers so Sakura got out of bed and padded on the thick Oriental rug to the dresser where she saw that the patterns weren't just white but many different colors. "Mother-of-pearl…" she breathed. She opened one of the drawers with the little ivory handle and saw, inside, a whole bunch of undergarments from the early 1900's. One of which was a corset. She winced. "I'm going to have to wear that aren't I?" she said quietly, to herself.

Sliding the drawer closed, she walked over to the massive wardrobe that was on the opposite wall and ran her hand over the fine grain of the dark wood. This was obviously custom made to match the dresser, or the dresser had been custom for this piece. She took the ivory handle in hand and pulled it open. "But I won't mind wearing half of these." She said in awe as she ran a hand over the materials-brocade, silk, netting, not to mention the hats that went with the ensembles, which were lined up for selection on the top shelf.

Going over and drawing a curtain she looked out, over the streets of London. She could see the Model T that had awoken her turning left at the end of the street. Down on the cobblestone, the rest of the city appeared to be just waking up as the flower girls and farmers began going by in procession, headed for whatever market was open.

Turning back to the magnificent room, she noticed something she hadn't before. Hanging beside an elaborately carved fireplace was a finely woven rope with a tassel on the end. She walked up and brushed her fingers against it before abruptly jerking them back. She laughed when she realized what, exactly the rope was for.

It was a call rope. If she pulled on it, her maid would come. There was a similar one next to her bed so she went forward, climbed back into bed and gave it a tug. Almost immediately a maid walked in and went to the window, tying back the curtains. "How did you sleep last night miss?" asked the maid politely. "Fine…I'm actually quite hungry if you could bring me some food." "I've already informed the cook that you are awake miss, she will have your toast and hot chocolate ready soon."

The maid turned her back to the window and looked at Sakura, as the latter sat up in bed. The maid's cropped blonde hair caught the early morning light and her blue eyes sparkled as she waited.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "I don't believe you." She swung her feet out over the bed and stood on the rug, hands on her hips. "Destiny."

The maid burst out laughing and plopped onto the bed holding her sides. "So what, am I going to be seeing you now…like every day?" Destiny caught control of her emotions and said, "Well, as you know, in this time period it was unseemly for young girls to travel on their own so you will be escorted by two maids, Delilah and Faith." Sakura sweat dropped and sat back down on the bed next to her 'maid'. "Let me guess."

Another maid walked in, one with long brown hair and gentle brown eyes, bearing a tray. "Fate," greeted the girl with a nod. "Dessy's already told you everything I see," Fate handed the tray to Sakura. "Okay then, the details. Right now, it's April 9th 1912. Tomorrow the _Titanic _set's sail and you will be on it as a first class passenger. You're two maids-" she gestured towards herself and Destiny "Shall be on board with you to serve you."

"And on board the ship I will find my soul mate?" Fate and Destiny nodded in unison. "Okay…now what am I going to do for the next 24 hours?" "Well you have a going away party tonight…"

Sakura froze. "Wait. That means I have to get dressed." Fate laughed. "Were you planning on staying in your nightgown for the entire voyage?"

Destiny walked over and picked up the corset from the drawer. "Corset it is." "Can it wait until tonight?" asked Sakura tersely. Destiny and Fate both laughed. "Yes, sure."

That night, Sakura found herself facing one of the poles of her bed, fingers clenching the wood so hard that her knuckles were turning white. "THAT HURTS!" she shrieked as Destiny pulled the stays on her corset tight. Destiny only responded by pulling the thing wrapped tightly around the woman's torso tighter and saying, "It's necessary. Women in this era needed to be toothpicks, especially those as well off as you."

As Destiny finished lacing up the corset, Fate showed Sakura the dress she would be wearing that night. It was a simple design; with a square cut neckline, and short puffy sleeves. The entire thing was made of a light pink silk to match her hair and was long enough that some of it trailed behind her as she walked. Her short pink hair had been piled on top of her head and just a little bit of makeup had been applied to bring out her eyes. Long elbow length white gloves adorned her arms.

When she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself. Fate and Destiny had done a good job of making her look every inch the early 20th century woman. "Now, how do I behave?" "I'll tell you this," said Destiny firmly. "When it comes to cutlery start from the outside and work your way in."

Sakura laughed and slipped her feet into shoes that matched the dress. "I'm amazed that you guys managed to get all of this stuff." Fate smirked. "It's easy when you have the connections that we have. And the wealth…"

Sakura made her way slowly downstairs, holding the railing with a gloved hand and holding her head high like a wellborn girl would. The women in the room all turned around and applauded as the guest of honor came downstairs, smiling. She sat down with the guests and they all began to eat. As she studied the complexities of the flatware, she chatted lightly with one of the women beside her.

As the evening wore on, and dinner moved onto light chatter in the living room with tea, Sakura found it harder and harder to breathe because of her corset. She took shallower and shallower breaths until…she saw black at the edge of her vision. Putting her hands lightly on the arms of her chair, she said, "Forgive me, my guests, but as I am feeling rather ill I'm afraid I must call the festivities to an end. I've never liked ocean travel and the thought of getting on that boat tomorrow is making me feel faint. Thank you, all for coming to wish me well on my voyage and good night." Sakura stood unsteadily and thanked her guests profusely for coming as they respected her request and trickled out of the door.

As soon as the last guest was out the door all thoughts of decorum went out the window and Sakura collapsed into a brocade chair gasping for breath. "DESTINY! FATE!" she yelled as loud as she could, given her compressed lungs. The two came into the room quickly and, upon seeing her collapsed into a chair, rushed to her side. "Dessy…" she gasped. "If you ever put my corset this…" she paused to gasp for breath "Tight again….you'll need a new job…" Fate stepped forward and knelt in front of Sakura, a hand on either armrest. "First of all, you can't fire us. And second of all…"

Fate was about to continue but stopped when Sakura's emerald eyes closed and she slumped forward suddenly. "Dessy catch her!" said Fate quickly as she leapt out of the way. Destiny complied and, after unfastening the tight corset, picked up the girl and took her up to her room.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" asked Fae, concerned. "Well there's the fact that I did probably put her corset too tight but then, I think it could be that it's all only just hit her. That she's in 1912 and that, tomorrow morning she'll be getting on a doomed ocean liner. I mean, the girl is strong but not that strong." "Yeah I guess…Dessy do you think we should tell her?"

"About the other guy? No, no I don't think so. She needs to be able to figure it out for herself, and having someone else there to attempt to confuse her will only make her more sure about who she loves." Fate nodded and pushed the door to Sakura's room open.

Sakura woke up several hours later, finding herself dressed in her silk nightgown. She could finally breath easily, grateful to be out of her prison of a corset. Something was bothering her though…she remembered just before she had succumbed to total unconsciousness; Fae had dodged out of the way so as to not catch her. Reaching out to the pull chord, she gave it a tug and waited. Soon, both Fate and Destiny stood in front of her.

"Fate I have a question. Why is it that you jumped out of the way when I fainted?" Fate rolled her eyes. "It's an old saying…ever hear that expression that you should never fly in the face of fate? Well it only applies if it's literally happening…but if it does literally happen, the one who flies into the face of fate dies. That's why I couldn't catch you."

Sakura blinked. "I see…" she was about to say more when Destiny's right hand flashed. The blonde raised her hand up so that she was staring at her palm before she heaved a sigh and said, "Not again. Fae I'll be home later." Before she left she changed, in a blink of an eye, into a long shimmering blue evening gown.

"What…just happened."

"Well…you know how I have the whole 'fly in the face of fate' expression? Well…you might've heard this one…"

Then it hit Sakura, which caused the time traveling girl to burst out laughing. "Don't tell me…don't tell me."

"Someone somewhere had a date with destiny." When Fate nodded, Sakura burst out into another round of wild laughter. "Well at least someone's having a good time." Said Fate dryly.

A/N-I didn't really like this chapter. It's kind of just a filler for in between when she goes back and when she boards the ship, just kinda to show how her relationship is with Fate and Destiny and that she's well off. The whole 'fly in the face of fate/date with destiny' thing was in the original so I thought I'd stick into here some place. And for those of you who don't remember, the reason that Destiny's right hand glowed was because of the prophecy-she holds destiny in her right palm.

Read and Review…

HELP WANTED! (These are the classifieds)

Writer requires person to ask opinion about new story. For more information apply within (or in review)

LATER!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, Kyiri Makrono, RetaroO, Puppy444219 and Loku. Also thanks to those who volunteered for the job…THANKS! Read and Review this chapter!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5

The next morning Sakura was roused by Fate at, according to the clock on the mantle, 7 AM. As soon as she saw the time, she wrenched her shoulder out of the brunette's hold and buried her face back into the pillow so that only her pink tresses were showing. "Too early."

"_Titanic_ sets sail in 5 hours. Dessy and I have already been up and about sending your trunks and everything ahead in carriages so they'll get to the dock on time. We have a three-hour (1) train ride, with the train departing in an hour. Get. Up," said Fae sternly.

Groaning, but having no choice other than to be compliant the wishes of Fate, Sakura pulled herself out of bed and allowed herself to be lead to a bath that had been prepared. Destiny was already in there, holding a jug of steaming water and yawning at the same time. Managing a smile, Sakura asked the tired woman "Was the date that bad last night?" Dessy moaned and said, "Don't ask."

After her hair had been properly washed and dried, Sakura found herself, once again, facing the wooden pole of her bed as Fate this time laced up her corset. "Is this…" she gasped as the corset was pulled tighter. "Going to become a regular occurrence?" Fate smiled sympathetically as she finished and tied the strings firmly in a knot. "Yes." "Well you're going to be the one who laces up my corset from now on…you do a much better job than Destiny…it's a lot looser." Destiny rolled her eyes as she laid the dress out. "Fine by me. I'd be glad to not subject you to that torture."

After Sakura had been dressed in her boarding outfit-a white and black pinstriped hobble skirt with a matching jacket trimmed on the collar with small bands of white fir, a white blouse underneath the jacket and a wide brimmed hat, with netting that could be pulled down to keep soot from the train off of her face. As Sakura, once again, adjusted to breathing with a corset, Fate and Destiny finished packing her remaining items and, by quarter to 8 o'clock on the morning of April 10th, 1912, Lady Haruno Sakura and her maids, Delilah and Faith were on their way to the train station to head to Southampton.

They were halfway there when Sakura was…again…confronted with her insecurities and the enormity about the whole matter. "Destiny are you sure I can do this? Fate what if you two are wrong?" The two sighed. "Are we going to have to deal with this for the next four days?" inquired Destiny. After Sakura nodded, the two looked at each other and Fate spoke up. "Sakura, we can't be sure of anything when it comes to you anymore. Do we think you can do this? Yes, we do. Do we know if it's actually going to work? No, we don't."

Sakura nodded and turned to look out over the speeding countryside as the train pulled further away from London and closer to the so-called 'Ship of Dreams'. Resting her chin in her palm, she looked out over the randomly set cottages and the moors in between, mindlessly, practicing acting like an early 20th century woman in her head. For example, what she would say when she met her soul mate. 'Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you.' Too…grandma sounding. 'Nice to meet you.' Not demure enough. 'Yo.' They just kept getting worse.

She leaned back in her seat, resting her pink tresses against the bright red velour of the seat, unaware of how badly the two colors were clashing and closed her eyes, falling into a troubled sleep full of confusing dreams that bespoke of the panicked emotions she got every year on the day of the _Titanic's_ sinking. Before they got too bad, however, someone shaking her body roused her from her sleeping state and dragged her from the panic.

Only to set her into a new panic when she saw, outside the window and fast approaching, four tall funnels. Four tall, very familiar, orange and black funnels. Destiny's voice saying, "We're getting into Southampton soon so get ready," indicated exactly what that was.

The _Titanic._ But not the rusted out ship that was going to be at the bottom of the Atlantic, not the black and white ship that was shown in old pictures but rather a huge, sparkling, brand new ship-the one that everyone had thought was unsinkable.

Sakura felt sick.

She got off the train and, with each step feeling as though someone had molded cement around her shoes, walked towards the boat with Destiny and Fate trailing behind her. Following the dignified train of obviously first class passengers, she walked down the dock and up the gangplank.

She only hesitated once, at the very door of the ship. Looking back at the dry, firm, secure dock behind her, she gave Fate a pleading look but the woman only steadfastly faced forward and handed Sakura's ticket to the blonde officer waiting just inside the door. "Welcome to the _Titanic_ Miss…" the blonde, who bore distinctive birthmarks on his cheeks-ones that looked like whiskers- made a big show of checking her ticket. "Haruno. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the Second Officer on this ship. May I have one of the other officers show you to your room?" He waved a hand at the line of officers behind him. "Certainly," replied Sakura as demurely as she could, considering the officer's theatrics. "Very well then…Sabaku!" A handsome red haired officer stepped forward and nodded sharply at the three women.

Sakura's emerald eyes met his jade ones and she was at once captured by the iciness in his gaze. In various research novels, they had bespoken of this particular officer's violent past and his coldness but nothing had prepared Sakura for actually seeing it. His cold voice said, "Follow me," and Sakura felt compelled to obey, gesturing for the two behind her to follow. So captured was she by his gaze that she didn't see Fate and Destiny exchange a glance of their own.

"It must be so incredible to work on a ship such as this," said Sakura conversationally. "Hn," was the only thing that the red-haired officer said as they made their way down various first class corridors towards her room. "Well I must say, I am excited to be on such a ship." "Here's your room."

Sakura sighed, internally, in an exasperated way. 'This guy is unwilling to string two words together. If he's the guy…how am I supposed to make him open up to me enough to make him fall in love with me?'

After Fourth Officer Sabaku no Gaara had left the stateroom, Sakura was left to talk to Fate and Destiny as she unpacked. "Well…when I first saw him, I was taken in by his eyes…it was like they saw right through me. Is it he?" "We can't tell you that," said Fate patiently.

"However…if you think about it, what we said to you before and your knowledge of the ship and it's officers and famous passengers, I'm sure you can figure it out on your own."

"Destiny, you said a lot to me before. What part do you mean." "Well," Destiny was interrupted when a certain sibling nudged her hard in the ribs. "Aw come on Fae, let me tell her. We told you that you would go back to save your soul mate's life and…." With that she prompted Sakura to think.

And she realized. "Fourth officer Sabaku no Gaara survived the _Titanic_ disaster. He can't possibly be my soul mate, I don't need to save him." Sakura sighed with relief. "Good, he's an ice box, I don't think I'd be able to love him."

"Well, I'm glad you realized that. You need all the time you can get and we wouldn't want you to waste your time with the wrong person," said Fate, relieved. "Why don't you go up and watch the launch? We'll finish up here, we need to talk." Sakura nodded and, setting the hat on her head walked out the door.

"Dessy I'm worried. If he's the other person you've been seeing in your palm ball, he might be too possessive," said Fate in a worried voice. Destiny put down what she had been holding and held her right hand out in front of her face and looked into the little glowing glassy surface. "I don't see his face," said the blonde woman, frustrated. "For some reason, it's not letting me see who it is. But it's not letting me see who her soul mate is either."

Fate laughed. "Oh that's easy. Trust me, Sakura will know who he is the instant she sets eyes on him."

The subject of their conversation was currently moving gracefully through the halls of the ship on her way up to the upper decks to watch the launch of _Titanic_. As she carefully made her way up top, she saw him.

An officer of the ship, obviously distinguished by his blue suit. He was pale, as if he had spent too much time inside the ship and he had dark eyes, the color of the obsidian necklace that was in her jewelry box back in the stateroom. His uniform hat did nothing to restrain his somewhat messy black hair and chunks showed out from underneath and although this was a rather 21st century thought to think but in her opinion, he appeared to have a wicked cut beneath his uniform.

She saw all this in the brief second before she met his eyes, and her breath froze in her lungs. They both continued to walk but as they did, their faces turned slightly so as to maintain eye contact. If she had thought that Gaara's eyes had seen right through her, this one's eyes saw right to her soul.

And in that very instant she knew, without knowing how, that this person was her soul mate.

And she didn't even know who he was.

A/N-Ha! Even if she doesn't know who he is, I'll bet that all my readers know exactly who this dark eyed, dark haired officer is!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter- RetaroO, Kyiri Makrono, iamNOTafangirl3221 and Puppy444219. READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer-I don't own.

Chapter 6

The blaring of the ships funnel obliterated all possible conversation-not that Sakura would be talking to anyone. She was much more interested in the launch of the ship. She stood at the front of the railing, resting a gloved hand lightly on the polished wooden railing. As the seconds ticked closer to the launch her thoughts were torn. The officer that had shown her to her stateroom earlier was now standing at the railing…what was his name, Gaara?

The lesser half of her thoughts were on the intense black orbs she had just seen. Even thinking about they way they had looked at her…took her breath away.

The better half of her thoughts were, however, concentrated on an event that hadn't happened yet, one that was in the near future.

Hundred of people stood on the dock, bidding goodbye and bon voyage and waving at anyone who would wave back. Beneath the soles of her shoes and the wood of the deck, Sakura felt the engines rumble to life. On the dock, workers were taking the thick ropes off of their moorings and throwing them up against the ship's side. Slowly, but smoothly she pulled away from the dock…

Creating unimaginable suction. The ship was halfway down the canal when it happened. Sounds like gunshots piercing the air. Sakura, like everyone, turned looked up towards the sound, except she knew to look towards the ship _New York_. The ship that had, due to the suction that the larger _Titanic_ had created, had snapped free of it's moorings and was currently drifting right for the bow of the _Titanic_ on a collision course.

Sakura gasped loudly, mimicking the other women who stood by her and causing the red haired officer to look at her, jade eyes still expressionless. Chaos erupted around her as crewmen raced around trying to avert disaster. Her eyes were only focused on the prow coming closer and closer…

Seeing the _New York _coming caused her hands to tighten on the railing. Even though she knew that disaster would be averted, she did what several other women were doing, something that was almost expected from women of this time period, and she didn't even have to act…

She promptly swooned. Before she passed out completely, she felt herself being caught by someone.

She was lying on something; something hard and a scratchy blanket covered her. Someone was chafing her hand and saying her name worriedly…Fate. "Miss Haruno!" she said worriedly. "Fa…ith."

"Miss Haruno. Are you okay?" said a cool, bordering on icy voice. Sakura looked over to her other side and saw Gaara looking at her with his intense jade eyes.

"Yes, Officer Sabaku, I'm fine." Sakura attempted to sit up and was forced to lie back down when the feeling of lightheadedness overtook her.

"Good. I'll escort you back to your room." He gestured with a hand and immediately; a steward stepped forward and leaned over, offering Fate his elbow, which the brunette took. Gaara offered his own elbow to Sakura who took it graciously and stood with his help.

"That was quite a traumatic experience. I thought, for a brief instant that the_ New York_ would actually collide with this ship." Gaara slid his jade eyes over to the pink haired girl on his arm. "Even if it had, this ship is unsinkable." This statement caused Sakura to stumble. Gaara merely waited for her to maintain her balance before continuing on.

After that little dialogue there was an awkward silence as they continued to the room. Finally, in Sakura's opinion at least, it was ended when they saw her door in front of them.

"Thank you for accompanying me back to my room Officer Sabaku." "Miss. Haruno, there is a dinner for the officers and their invited guests tonight. Do me the honor of accompanying me, if you would." It wasn't phrased as a question and Sakura didn't miss this. However, it would be rude to refuse so she was forced to say "Yes, of course, as thanks for earlier." "Please arrive at the dining saloon at approximately 7 pm tonight." Sakura nodded, some of her light pink hair falling from it's secure place under her hat and curling around her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as she was safely inside her stateroom, he tore off his White Star Line hat and raked his fingers through his short reddish hair. He did not know what compelled him to ask her to the officer's dinner. He was expecting to just go alone as he always did and watch the rest of the officer's dance the night away.

And then he had bothered to catch that girl when she passed out. While he had been the only male around to catch her, he always (in the past) had tried to avoid touching other people, as a general rule. But when he had held her, it had almost felt…so right.

And that was what confused him so.

He jammed his hat back on his head and turned his steps towards the bridge to start his shift.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as she was safely inside and she had peeped out to make sure he was gone, she sagged to the ground and moaned. "Okay. I cannot deal with having an admirer right now. I'm too busy trying to find my soul mate…" Destiny was doubled over laughing and even the serious Fate looked like she was starting to laugh. "I certainly hope he doesn't start to make a move on you," said Dessy between giggles.

"…except I think I already have…" she said quietly. This caused the sisters to stop and stare at her. "Seriously?" said Destiny in awe. "That took less time than I expected."

"What did he look like?" quizzed Fate. "Well, he had dark black hair, from what I could see as it, and black eyes. It was almost as if they could see my soul."

The sisters smiled. "You found your soul mate," they said in unison. "Now let's pick something out for you for tonight, just in case you should see him there," said Dessy with a wink.

That night's gown was a beautiful blue silk number that dragged on the floor and square neckline. It was trimmed with beige Irish lace at the collar and had short sleeves with no gloves. Destiny did her fingernails up nice, washing and trimming them. Fate piled her hair on top of her head with diamond-studded pins sticking out in an elegant manner. Finally it was time and her 'maids' bade her good luck.

As she stepped forward in heels that matched her dress color, Sakura inhaled gently. "This is it," she murmured quietly to herself. She was going to see him again…and she hoped meeting again would garner the same earth shaking reaction she had gotten last time.

Each step took her closer until finally she arrived at the first-class dining saloon. Along the way she had bumped into some people whom she had spoken with earlier and had made the acquaintance of. People who had died long ago in her time. John Jacob Astor and his pregnant wife Madeline, the Strauss's- their story made her cry every single time she heard it.

The door she hadn't even realized she had reached was suddenly swung open for her. "Good evening miss," said the doorman formally. Sakura smiled a thank you at him and walked into the saloon…

And the first person she saw was _him!_

Not Gaara, but the mysterious dark haired officer. A shiver ran up her spine…he started to walk towards her…and Gaara stood in front of her. "Miss. Haruno," he acknowledged. "Good evening Officer Sabaku," she said formally. He offered her his elbow, which she took and they walked into the room together.

The fact that she was obviously with another officer didn't seem to deter the pale one- he had continued to walk towards them, and before long stood right in front of them, staring pointedly at Gaara as if waiting for an introduction.

"Miss. Haruno, this is First Officer Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha, this is Miss Haruno Sakura."

"Good evening Miss Haruno." His voice was as smooth as glass, and deep.

As she made eye contact with him for the third time, another tremor ran through her body. She reached out a hand; he took it and as was the social custom in the kissed the back of her gloved hand.

An electrical current ran up her arm and through her body, as Uchiha Sasuke looked her in the eyes with his cool obsidian orbs.

Her heart beat in her throat. "It's a pleasure to meet you Officer Uchiha," she said demurely.

Two narrowed jade eyes observed this exchange with some resentment shining within.

A/N- Do I sense some resentment or jealously on the part of Gaara? OF COURSE I DO! (evil laugh) REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter-Puppy44219, RetaroO, iamNOTafangirl3221 and Silent Kunoichi a.k.a Fiona for reviewing the last chapter! Read and Review people!

Disclaimer-Paprika no own

Chapter 7

Sakura, being Gaara's guest, was relegated to sitting next to him. Because he had gone to the length of inviting her, she figured that she should at least be courteous to him and as such, she maintained her seat next to him as opposed to across the room, in the empty seat beside Uchiha Sasuke so that she could get to know the dark man, as she so wanted.

Because she was sitting next to Gaara, however, she soon met several new friends. Second Officer Uzumaki Naruto, who she had met earlier upon boarding, now introduced her to his wife, the heir to the Hyuuga fortune, Lady Uzumaki Hinata. Sakura liked the shy woman immediately and, as the two chatted, Sakura thanked the powers that be…because she knew that this kind woman and her husband would survive.

"S-so Miss. Haruno…h-how did you m-meet Officer Gaara?" asked the gentle Hinata looking at Sakura with her soft white eyes. The woman had short hair that almost looked…a purple color. She wore a soft pink dress that had a square cut neckline like Sakura's and trailed on the ground.

"Please, call me Sakura." Sakura laughed behind her hand daintily. "And it's your husband's doing that I met Officer Gaara."

Naruto looked up at the mention of him. "Yeah Hinata. Gaara took Sakura to her room." His face split into a smirk. "Except I didn't expect him to go for her." "You may be a senior officer to me, Uzumaki, but don't mock me." Gaara turned slightly, looking at the two women and the officer from the corner of one black-rimmed eye.

Sakura giggled slightly and asked Hinata "Are all the officers like this with each other?" "You betcha they are!" said a loud voice in Sakura's ear.

Sakura turned around and saw a blonde woman smiling at her. She wore her hair up in a bun with a long strand hanging down beside her face and her large blue eyes shining happily. She wore a glittering purple dress that barely reached her feet and sliver bangles on her wrist. Behind her Sakura could see a lovely demure girl with brown hair and eyes who wore her hair into two buns and wore a…

"Is that a kimono?" she asked the girl politely. "Oh, you know what this is?" smiled the girl. "I ordered this direct from Japan." The kimono was a green with a white sash around her waist. "Who are you two with?" she asked the blonde and the brunette. " My name is Yamanaka Ino and my husband is Fifth Officer Nara Shikamaru," she pointed down the table to where a man looked like he was asleep. "Ignore him. He's just lazy." As if the sleeping officer had heard his wife, he looked up and glared at the women watching him. He mouthed something and closed his eyes again.

"I'll bet you anything that he just said 'Troublesome Woman,'" said Ino, annoyed.

"My name is TenTen…my husband is Sixth Officer Hyuuga Neji," said TenTen gently. "Oh! Hyuuga…is he related to Miss Hinata?" Sakura looked back around at the girl. "Y-Yes…Neji is my cousin."

"And you can forget the prim and proper way of addressing us. If you're going to date Gaara, we'll become rather close." The pink haired girl looked back at her 'date'. "Well…. I don't know if this is going to be any more than a one night thing," she dropped her voice to a whisper. "When I get with someone I want it to be my soul mate, not some shipboard acquaintance." The girls all smiled-they knew what she was talking about.

Then, all conversation halted because dinner was served. It was a dish that Sakura had never tried before-foie gras. She had never liked French food… in her old life but as she put the fork daintily in her mouth, she discovered that her tastes had changed with her place in time-she liked the foie gras. Halfway through the meal Gaara, who hadn't said two words to her since the beginning, turned around and, waving someone over, said, "Miss. Haruno there's someone I want you to meet."

Over came a pale man who had long black hair that was slicked back and pale yellow eyes and wore a suit. "Orochimaru, this is Miss. Haruno Sakura. Miss. Haruno, this is Orochimaru… he was, in essence the brains behind the ship."

Sakura's emerald eyes met Orochimaru's snake-like yellow ones and she said, in greeting "How do you do sir?" "Very well thank you Miss. Haruno."

Even his voice sounded snake like. She didn't like him on sight…and knowing what she knew, well that just gave her all the more reason to loathe this greedy creature, and make her lose her appetite.

After the dinner had been cleared away and the desert and coffee were finished, a silver haired man who wore an eye patch and the captain's hat, stood up and spoke. "Thank you to all who could be here. Let the dancing begin!" At once crewmembers came and cleared away excess tables…and the five-piece orchestra came out and began to play.

"Miss. Haruno." Speaking directly to her for only the second time since the beginning, Gaara turned towards her and looked at her with those intense jade eyes of his. "May I have the honor of this dance?"

Sakura would've rather knelt over and died. She liked him less and less but because etiquette required it, she placed her gloved hand into his outreached one and swept out with him onto the dance floor.

The two whirled around the dance floor, Sakura mindlessly allowing Gaara to lead. Because neither of them could hold up a conversation, Sakura's gaze began to wander. Until she met the gaze of the First Officer, Sasuke. Then, unable to look away, she kept eye contact with him, until Gaara grew wise and spun her away.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke watched the girl from where he sat in his place next to Chief Officer Inuzuka Kiba. Watched as she twirled round and round the dance floor…

In Sabaku's arms.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't in the habit of forming permanent bonds with anyone. The last person he had formed such a bond with was his brother Uchiha Itachi but then his brother had gone and died in an outbreak of influenza. But he had felt a slight bond form the second he had made eye contact with that girl.

And now, as she looked at him again, he could almost sense her asking him to come over and get her out of there.

He wasn't going to listen, he wasn't going to listen, he wasn't going to listen.

He was going to listen.

He got to his feet and started around the table just as Sabaku whisked her across the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara's P.O.V

This stupid girl must think I'm blind to not see her turning her head back and forth just to see Uchiha. I saw the way he looked at her earlier…he never looks at anyone like that. Well, that's just too bad because I won't let him have her…I won't…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Normal P.O.V

"May I cut in?" Sakura looked over to where that voice was coming from. Beside the dancing couple, in very close proximity, stood First Officer Uchiha Sasuke and he was holding out his hand for Sakura to take. Gaara, tied by rules of etiquette had to relinquish the pink haired girl to Sasuke.

Sakura and her officer went through the steps of the dance, but it was a different dance than what Sakura and Gaara had done.

Oh, it was the same music to be sure, however, it was more cheerful. Sasuke and Sakura chatted back and forth, one occasionally causing the other one to laugh.

In other words they connected. Deeply.

Once the dance was over and Sakura went back to her seat, Ino leaned over. "Why aren't you dancing Ino?" asked Sakura curiously. "You seem the dancing type."

Ino rolled her baby blues. "Oh I am, but as you can see Shikamaru isn't." The lazy officer appeared to have finally fallen asleep. "Anyways…I watched you with both Gaara and Sasuke…and you seem to like Sasuke more than Gaara." Sakura turned scarlet.

"I would like…anything better than Officer Gaara. Miss. Ino, I will deny ever telling you this but I dislike Officer Gaara more each passing second.

"And you like Sasuke more and more?" asked Ino with a bit of a smirk on her face.

Sakura refused to answer that and, instead choosing to pick up her wine glass and take a dainty swallow.

A/N-There ya guys go…hope you all enjoyed this installment of 'To Save A Life' Review

I decided to put a list of the main officers on the 'Titanic' and who is portraying them in my story. Just so everyone knows…some of these officers will not survive to the end. If you want to know just who will die, ask in the review.

List of officers and who played them 

Captain E.J Smith-Hatake Kakashi

Chief Officer Henry Wilde- Inuzuka Kiba

First Officer William Murdoch- Uchiha Sasuke

Second Officer Charles Lightoller- Uzumaki Naruto

Third Officer Herbert Pitman- Aburame Shino

Fourth Officer Joseph Boxhall- Sabaku no Gaara

Fifth Officer Harold Lowe- Nara Shikamaru

Sixth Officer Moody- Hyuuga Neji

Thomas Andrews- Umino Iruka

Bruce Ismay- Orochimaru


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-YATTA! The Next Chapter! Thanks to Kyiri Makrono, Puppy 444219, Loku and Seyann for reviewing the last chapter…ONTO THE NEXT! Read and review…enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't Own.

Chapter 8

Sakura groaned and put a hand on her forehead. "It hurts…" she groaned. As she blinked herself awake, a blonde face appeared in her vision. "Good morning night owl," said Destiny, in a perky voice. "Why do I have a headache…" moaned the pink haired girl, sitting up. She looked out the window. "And why is it so bright out?"

"Because," drawled Fate. "When you went to bed, it was one in the morning." She got up from where she had been leaning and walked over towards the bed where Sakura was sitting up and stretching. "And I think you have a headache from the wine…every other wealthy person on board is used to drinking the stuff like water-as you did last night. But your body isn't adjusted to that so I think you have what is commonly referred to as…a hangover."

Destiny picked up where her sister had left off. "And it's bright because the sun rises in the morning. Right now it's about 11 AM, April 11th 1912."

Sakura gave her a withering glance before falling back against the pillow. "You've got to be kidding me. Okay then, Destiny, if you could, act like my maid and go get some painkiller from the infirmary… Fate can you do up my corset and help me dress?"

"Sakura, with a hangover you should stay in bed…" Sakura struggled to her feet. "No way…I can't afford to lose any time…I want to see Ireland. And I want to see…" she blushed. "Sasuke."

"Well, normally it's not advisable to order Destiny and Fate around," said Destiny, arching her eyebrows. "However, in your predicament…" she exchanged a glance with her sister "We'll make an exception. I'll go get your painkiller." She got up from the embroidered brocade chair that she sat in and left for the infirmary.

Twenty excruciating minutes later-that is, after the corset, other undergarments a long skirt and a blouse had been put on, amid the head pounding, Destiny came back, with a small package in her hand…

Accompanied by Ino, TenTen and Hinata. "Hello Sakura," said TenTen, walking over to the chair that Sakura was sitting in, holding her head. "We-we were o-on our way up to t-the bridge to-to surprise our husbands, b-but we saw your maid Delilah an-and she had the p-painkiller in her hand and we wanted to know what h-happened to you," said Hinata shyly.

"Well…" Destiny handed Sakura the painkiller and the pink haired girl looked at her gratefully. "Thank you Delilah," she said as she swallowed the herb and gagged. "What is that?" Destiny gave her an odd look. "A painkiller." "It tastes more like salt water," coughed the pink haired girl. As Destiny leaned over to rub her back, Sakura hissed into her ear "You couldn't have gotten something from the future?" She felt Dessy shrug before the blonde haired girl backed off as Sakura's coughing fit faded.

"Anyways," said Sakura turning back to her new friends. "I believe I imbibed in too much wine last night, more than my body could handle and I have a bit of a headache as a result this morning."

"Oh, that's to bad," said Ino, leaning against the bed, hands on the cool brass that made up the headboard. "We were going to ask you if you wanted to come up to the deck with us, to the bridge. I'm sure Sasuke will be there," added Ino in a sly voice.

Sakura gave her the evil eye with one of her green orbs. "And I would care because…." she said carefully. "Because you're starting to like him and it's the most obvious thing in the world," said Ino in a cheeky voice.

Sakura turned a bright pink, which caused TenTen to giggle. "You were right Ino." She commented. "Anyways," added the brunette as she turned to Sakura. "Will you come up?" Sakura smiled. Already she could feel that bitter…whatever it was…working-her headache was subsiding.

"I'd love to. Faith?" the brown-haired woman stepped forward, saying "Yes Miss?" "Can you fetch me the hat that goes with this outfit please?" Fate nodded and stepped back, turning towards Sakura's trunk. "Oh Sakura, don't tell me you're one of the girls who has to wear a hat everywhere…" groaned Ino. "Just leave it, look at us-we're not wearing hats."

She gestured to her own blonde bare head and to TenTen and Hinata's respective bare heads. "Besides, you have the most distinctive hair color on the ship…you'll stand out!"

Sakura laughed. "Fine. Besides, a hat might just reverse the effects of the painkiller. Forget it then Faith."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

By the time that the girls departed from Sakura's stateroom, it was almost 12. They wandered around the deck for a little bit, chatting, before deciding on what to do.

Sakura's prior knowledge of the ship told her that the _Titanic_ would not be leaving Queenstown Harbor until around 1:30 in the afternoon. This was confirmed when TenTen said, "Neji said to me this morning that the ship will be headed to open sea at around 1:30…we should try to be up there by that time. I don't suppose that any of you know what time it is now?"

"Oh!" said Sakura. "I do." She glanced down at the pendant that she had found in her jewelry box. The minute clock face was made of ivory and inlayed into a gold frame. According to Fate, it was a pendant that had belonged to (should anyone ask) Sakura's 'mother' who had supposedly died when Sakura was little, in an accident with her father.

"It's around 12:30 now…so, in about an hour."

"Wh-why don't we he-head up now?" suggested Hinata quietly.

"Poor Hinata," said Ino in a teasing voice that one can only use once you've known someone for a while. "You can't stand to be away from Naruto for more than 3 hours can you?" Hinata's pale skin blushed a light pink as she attempted to deny these allegations. "I d-don't kn-know w-what you're talking about I-Ino," she tried to get out.

TenTen and Ino just laughed. "You've been like that since you met him Hinata, don't deny it." Sakura listened to this banter, a soft smile on her face. As she walked down the wooden deck, the leather soles of her shoes tapping the deck as she went, she realized.

The three girls she had met the night before…she was becoming more attacked to them…they were becoming…her friends. And the odd thing was, Sakura felt as though she belonged with this group of girls, more so than she had ever felt with Amanda, Emily, or even Steph, who had been her closest friend in 2006.

Before they knew it, the 45 minutes had passed and it was quarter after one. "Well ladies, shall we?"

Before long the four were in front of the gate that separated the first class promenade and the bridge. They could clearly see, from where Ino was trying to work the latch, Kakashi standing, fully decked out in his captain's uniform, hands on the wooden rail, looking out over the bow area.

A resounding _click_ was finally heard, which signaled that Ino had succeeded in opening the door. This drew the captain's attention and he turned to look at the three girls who stepped onto the bridge. "Now ladies, you know that you aren't allowed on the bridge without an escort," he said with a smile on his face.

"B-b-but Capitan Kakashi, w-what if our escorts a-are already on the bridge?" asked Hinata.

"Umm…" said Sakura said quietly to the pale eyed girl. "I think he was joking Hinata."

"Good of you to pick up on that…Miss.?" "Haruno sir, Miss Haruno Sakura." As soon as she said her name, a flash of red appeared in her peripheral vision. "Miss. Haruno. You looked so unwell last night, I'm glad to see you well." His cool voice caused the hair to rise on the back of her neck. "Yes, I had one of my maids get some painkiller this morning from the infirmary and I'm feeling much better Officer Gaara, thank you." She turned to look at him.

He looked much different without the hat that usually went with his uniform. For one thing, now, Sakura could see that his red hair was shaggy, but it was a neat shaggy, the kind that didn't need a comb-although it looked like it had been recently brushed.

The other thing she could see was a red marking on his forehead. From her prior knowledge from the twenty-first century, told her that the marking was a kanji…and it meant love. As she wondered what it was, she put away a mental note to ask Ino the story later. "Officer Sabaku can you go get me my tea please?" Gaara kept looking at Sakura while he acknowledged the order of his captain and went off to fetch the cup of tea.

From the wheelhouse stepped the people they had come up to see. Officer  
Naruto's messy blonde hair was barely contained by the official White Star Line cap. Neji had a solemn look about him-Sakura was seeing him for the first time, as he had been on duty during the dinner the previous night. He had pale eyes like his cousin, and a pale complexion with brown hair pulled back into a lose ponytail beneath his cap. Behind them, the lazy officer Shikamaru stood at the wheel, hand resting on one of the wooden handles that protruded from the gilded wooden wheel.

"Miss. Haruno." The voice said her name in the same way as Gaara's had, slightly caressingly…except the sound of this voice gave her the exact opposite reaction. Her stomach started to flutter and her heart pounded faster. She turned her head to the direction that her name had come from, to see Sasuke. "Good morning Officer Sasuke." She said quietly, with a slight smile on her face and-she just knew it! -a blush on her cheeks. Sakura was about to open her mouth and say something else, however Neji cut her off.

"Forgive me for interrupting Miss. Haruno, however-Captain. It's 1:30." Kakashi nodded his silver head.

"Very well. Officer Uzumaki, give the signal for the anchor to be lifted."

The ship began it's cumbersome task of leaving the harbor, drawn by tugs that towed it safely to the edge of the harbor where they left it pointing to the open ocean and to-Sakura knew-doom. But it was such a beautiful day, she found it hard to feel pessimistic.

As the group looked out onto the open ocean, Kakashi gave the order that caused Sakura to look at him in surprise.

"Take her to sea Mr. Uchiha. Let's stretch her legs."

'_So he really did say that'_ thought Sakura, surprised. Sasuke nodded. "Yes Sir."

As he walked into the wheelhouse, Sakura followed and watched as he turned the big wheel to 'all ahead full', knowing that in the boiler room at that moment, a copy of that wheel was going 'ding', telling the men to pour on the speed. When she saw Sasuke coming back out, she turned to face the ocean. "21 knots sir." Said Sasuke as he came to stand beside Sakura. Gaara returned and, handing the captain his tea, stood there too. But his jade eyes, eyes that matched the sea weren't on the ocean…

They were on Sakura.

And they way Sasuke looked at her.

A/N-KK! I don't really like this chapter…it's just saying, basically that things are getting underway and that she has (counts on fingers) 4 days left. (the ship sank on the 15th). READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-Hey! Thanks for the reviews last chapter….iamNOTafangirl3221, puppy444219, Bobalu, Loku, and Seyann. Read and Review!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 9

"Well, now that we're underway, all you officers can just take off." Captain Kakashi waved a hand and Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara were all dismissed. Two things happened simultaneously. Ino grabbed Sasuke by the elbow and dragged him aside while Gaara slipped Sakura into an arm lock and walked her to the railing.

"So Sasuke…" said Ino slyly. "I've seen how you look at her…you've never looked at anyone like that. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You're seeing things," was his flat reply. Ino arched her eyebrow and snorted. "Liar. Even when the other guys had a girl that their attentions were focused on…other than their wives of course…you didn't dance with a soul…and now?"

"You are obviously imagining things." "Oh really?" said Ino in a relatively ticked off voice. "You're lying. I've known you for too long Sasuke; you should've known this by now. I can tell when you're lying."

"Hn." "Can I take that 'hn' and translate it into what I think it means?" Sasuke shrugged and he leaned back against the wall of the bridge. "Do what you will." "Okay. That 'hn' means that you are, in fact, starting to become quite crazy about our little pink haired friend…that is, about Sakura even though you haven't known her for that long. What you're waiting for is the opportune moment to do something." Sasuke opened one of his eyes, having closed both of them during Ino's speech.

"Will you help me?"

"No." Sasuke grunted. "Figures." He pushed off from the whitewashed wall and brushed invisible dust off of his already pristine uniform. "I'll just get my own help."

"I can't help you because Shika made me promise to not interfere with any more shipboard romances." She flushed dully, thinking about the last shipboard romance she had engineered…well, she didn't want to think about it. "But what I can do is tell you that it looks like Gaara's going to ask her to dinner tonight…look over there."

She nodded her blonde head towards the railing. An obviously attentive Gaara stood at Sakura's elbow as the pink haired girl looked out over the water. Ino watched with satisfaction as Sasuke's face darkened and he straightened up, walking over to where the two stood.

Ino was actually quite glad that (if she had anything to say about it) her newfound friend wouldn't be with Gaara…

Their hair clashed horribly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"…And so, what I want to say is I want you to go to supper tonight." Sakura looked up from the ocean, startled. She had been tuning him out, distracted by how pretty the ocean was, speeding by the ship-to hear him say those words was slightly startling.

"Officer Gaara…" "Drop the officer." "Okay, Gaara, I…" She was having a lot of trouble finding the correct polite wording to decline him…before she realized that there was no polite word to refuse a dinner invite. She was just going to have to come out and say it…

Until a deep voice from behind her interrupted her train of thought.

"Can I not leave you alone for five minutes," asked the voice in a semi-arrogant tone. "Without you giving away my dinners?"

Sasuke came up and slipped his uniformed arm into Sakura's elbow as an arm lock. "What do you want Uchiha?" "Didn't I just say that? I don't want her giving away my supper dates."

Gaara growled at the pair-but more at the guy than at the girl- before stalking off.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The pair circled the deck for a few minutes in complete silence before Sakura finally spoke up. "Thank you." When he didn't answer or even acknowledge her, she turned to look at him. "You know, for getting me out of that situation…I really didn't want to have to go to dinner with him again…we had absolutely nothing to talk about."

When he still didn't acknowledge her, she continued to look at him, this time more annoyed. "You don't have to think that you have to take me now, just the fact that you got me out of that situation is enough. I'm going back to my cabin."

"Wait." _'Was all I had to do threaten to leave for him to open up?'_ she wondered as she turned to face the black haired officer. "Yes Officer Sasuke?"

"Forget the officer." She snorted mentally. Those two were so alike when it came to her, it wasn't even funny. "Fine. What do you want to say Sasuke?"

"I didn't say that I don't want to take you to supper." "Oh, so you just assumed I'd want to go to supper with you?" she asked, slightly angry that he was just assuming that one charming chivalrous move and she'd fall mesmerized into his arms.

However that was just an assumption.

"In fact," he continued, looking out over the ocean. "Picking an argument with Sabaku no Gaara isn't always the wisest thing to do and I wouldn't had even gone there if I didn't think you were worth it."

Sakura turned pink. Really, she should've been smarter than this, to just fall for the first guy who said sweet words to her. However…

"You can stop by my suite at around 7:30 PM tonight…" she said, blushing.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're kidding. He actually _did_ that?" asked Destiny as she pulled out Sakura's white dress for that night's dinner. "He did. Smooth as can be, walked forward and slipped his arm into mine and managed to drive away Gaara." The silk of the white gown flowed over her head and the simply cut dress fitted to her form nicely.

"So…what are you guys doing tonight?" "Fate you sound just like my mother. Honestly," Sakura rolled her green eyes, looking at Fate's brown ones. "You should really have kids. You'd make a good mother." Fate gave her a Look. "We're going to the Parisian Café. And he's not coming here, we're meeting there…propriety."

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. "That's odd…Destiny can you get that please?"

When the door was opened, Sakura heard Gaara's voice. "Please ensure that Miss. Sakura gets this. It's from officer Uchiha." "Yes Sir" responded Destiny in her 'I'm nothing more than a maid' voice.

Almost as soon as the door closed, Sakura was holding out her hand in the gesture of a woman of the time. Imperious and impatient. The room was silent save for the crinkling of the paper as Sakura unfolded the note and slumped onto her trunk.

"Read it."

_Miss. Haruno._

_I shall not be able to meet tonight's dinner plans, as someone else... I mean something else has come up. _

_Officer Uchiha Sasuke._

"I don't believe it. He stood me up. That arrogant bastard." Sakura clenched the note firmly between her hands, crumpling it into a tiny ball. "Well, I know one girl he will never have lunch with again." She stood up. "Fate, please go inform a steward that I want supper here tonight."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He sat in the Parisian Café for two hours-from 7:20 until 10 minutes before his next shift started and she never showed. "I don't believe it…I should've known. She was just using me to get Gaara away from her."

He watched the officer finally get up and leave the café, having given up.

Honestly, sometimes he was too brilliant.

A/N-BLEH! THERE YOU GO! Enjoy and don't forget to read and review! Also, read and review Kyuubi92's story 'Escape of the Kyuubi' and 'Behind the Scenes' (the two are linked) as they are exceptionally good!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 9 of TSAL...Puppy444219, RetaroO, iamNOTafangirl3221 and Seyann..Read and Review, enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Chapter 10

Sakura had lain awake for most of the night previous, seething about the message that Sasuke had sent her. "How can he be my soul mate if he's…" she referred to the crumpled piece of paper "met someone else?"

Destiny sighed as she took the crumpled paper from the distraught girl. Exchanging a look with her sister, she sighed heavily. "I don't know Sakura…. we didn't …." Destiny choked on her words, a rasping sound. "We didn't see anything like this happen…" supplied Fate, looking at her sister oddly. The only time her sister ever made that sound…

For even as Fate was reassuring Sakura, Destiny was doubled over. She had dropped the note like it had burned her and she was clutching her right hand. Finally, it seemed, the pain subsided and Destiny managed to sit up properly again.

"Wh-what just happened?" asked Sakura urgently. Destiny shook her hand a couple times, like someone does when they're trying to awaken an appendage after lying on it funny. "Whatever it was…it wasn't good," said Fate in a grim voice.

Destiny's right palm was glowing and she looked at it like it was some movie that she had seen for the first time and was extremely fascinated by. "Fae and I…" she said, not taking her eyes off of her palm. "Wrote a tentative destiny for you…. a new one. It's in your hands now, as we said in that dream. However, we thought we'd help the process along."

"Oh!" said Fate softly. "Then I know what that was. We were wrong…again. And now it's entirely up to you, we can't do anything anymore except provide support. And as such…" she turned briskly to Sakura. "It is now 12 PM…you need to go to bed." "Wait wait," she said impatiently. "What was the new destiny you had for me?" she asked.

Destiny sighed and, after looking at Fate who gave her a 'What more can it hurt?' look, said, "We tried to go for the happily ever after ending scenario." Sakura gave her a withering look but Destiny held out her hands in a 'what do you want me to say?' gesture. "We were trying to make up for what we did…"

"Then why did it only hurt you?" "Because I only rewrote destiny. We didn't bother with fate because we figured it wasn't going to work." "Now get to bed. You need to recoup your losses tomorrow morning," said Fate in a stern voice.

Unhappily Sakura struggled out of the white dress she was going to wear to supper, out of her corset and into her silk shift nightgown.

After she had fallen asleep, Destiny showed Fate something in the note that Sakura hadn't noticed. "He….if Sasuke actually wrote this…said 'someone else…I mean something else…'" Fate looked at the note, forehead wrinkled. "You'd think someone who was standing a girl up, especially someone of Sasuke's standing would take care to not make a mistake like that."

Both sisters smelt a rat.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura woke early the next morning, the sun giving her a headache. "Why is the sun so bright in this time period?" she asked the deceptively empty stateroom. "Because, while it is just after the industrial revolution, it is still a relatively clean environment," said Destiny brightly to the tired girl.

After Sakura had been dressed in a respectable skirt and blouse combo-this time a beige top with a brown velour hobble skirt-and her pink hair had been piled on her head neatly, Sakura was deemed ready. Just before she left the stateroom, Destiny lay a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Good luck today Sakura…with him…" Sakura avoided her eyes and said, "Yeah…"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Sakura got out into the open air….she was ambushed by TenTen, and Ino with Hinata trailing behind the other two. "Why did you do that?" demanded Ino. Sakura looked at the blonde who was wearing a light blue day dress, confused. "What do you mean? Why did I do what?"

TenTen gave her a look of utter disbelief. "You don't even know what you did? Sakura, he…"

TenTen was cut off when Sasuke stepped up behind Sakura and said in his low voice, "Hello Miss. Haruno." Sakura stiffened and turned around, needing to be polite. "Officer Uchiha," she said in a chilly voice.

"Ladies if I can have a minute?" Sakura looked desperately back to the women who were with her, only to see them nodding, Ino even saying "Yes, certainly Sasuke." Sakura shot the blonde a Look before turning back to the officer, a blank look on her face.

After the other three had gone, Sasuke offered Sakura his elbow that she blatantly refused. His obsidian eyes narrowed slightly at this snub but he said nothing as she walked towards the railing to look out over the ocean.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara watched as the two stood by the railing talking. This was an event he had to interrupt. Sakura was clever enough to figure out that something was amiss. The Uchiha probably was as well but he didn't want to admit it. He stepped out of the shadows of the doorway.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, what do you want…Officer Sasuke?" she said in an icy voice. "Come to tell me about dinner last night? May I ask who joined you?"

This puzzled the officer. "I was in the Parisian café but…"

"I'm sorry for interrupting…but would you like to take a turn on the deck Miss. Haruno?" interrupted Gaara. The two-pink haired and black haired turned to look at the red haired officer. Black clashed with jade in annoyance but the emerald eyes looked at the red haired man with relief. "Certainly Gaara, thank you." Turning back to Sasuke, she said in a formal voice, "I'm sorry Officer can we continue this conversation at a later date?"

Without waiting for a reply she gave Gaara her elbow and walked down the deck with him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The two walked in silence. Sakura noticed that every once in awhile, he would look back but she didn't realize Sasuke was following them until she herself looked back. "And you know the kicker?" murmured Gaara to Sakura after she looked forward. "He knows we know he's following us."

When they came to the next fork in the road, Gaara put a little pressure on her elbow causing her to turn. "This way…" he propelled her into the darker corridor and, once they were in the dark corridor, he pushed open another door and shoved Sakura inside gently before following her and closing the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke rounded the corner and looked into the dark corridor. "Why is he coming down here…" murmured the dark haired officer. He set off down the empty darkened corridor by himself.

He walked up and down the narrow corridor…. until he heard a scream, coming from one of the utility closets.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

In such close proximity Sakura was really aware of the fact that Gaara was male. She could feel his body pressed tightly against her own and his arms and hands-one on each side. "You know Miss. Sakura…" he said, his normally cold voice rather husky. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his hot breath on her face…and she did not like it at all.

He leaned in and began to feather kiss her on the throat. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat…and not in the good way. "Gaara what are you doing?"

"Oh come on," he purred…but in a feral voice. "I won't bite…. much…" to prove his point, it seemed, he nipped on her neck. Sakura could feel his hands working their way down to the place where her blouse tucked into her skirt.

So, she did what any self-respecting woman of the period would do if they were being assaulted…in that way…

In the dark of the closet, she threw back her head…and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Within a second, two things happened. Gaara growled at her and ripped off her shirt, and the door was torn open with such force that Sakura was sure it was going to be torn from it's hinges.

And Sasuke stood there. He took in the scene and growled 6 words.

"Get. Off. Her. You. Bastard."

A/N-Hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'To Save a Life'….read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and pointed out that 'Get off her you bastard' is indeed 5 words…I made a typo, gomen. Geminia, Seyann, puppy444219, iamNOTafangirl3221, sakura li 19, Colliewolf3, and justiceDream. READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Chapter 11

Gaara gripped Sakura tightly around the arms and sneered at Sasuke. "Get lost Uchiha. We're a little busy" However, while he said this, Sasuke could clearly see, in Sakura's green eyes… fear. This was, in no way consensual.

She was terrified of the man holding her and what he could do to her. In one glance, he saw that her shirt was torn and flapping open indecently. Gathering a mental picture of what Gaara had wanted to do, he felt his rage building.

"I said…" Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Gaara's shirtfront "get the hell off of her." His obsidian eyes clashed with Gaara's jade ones and Sasuke could see nothing but insanity reflected in those jade orbs. The red head wasn't going to let go. Therefore, Sasuke would be required to use 'persuasive' methods.

Therefore the First Officer's powerful fist collided with the Fourth Officer's face.

Gaara let go of Sakura and swore, putting a hand up to his bleeding nose. In one fluid movement, Sasuke slipped his arm around the pink haired girl's waist and drew her close. He could feel her shaking and, releasing her for a moment, pulled his coat off and drew it around Sakura, covering her up. "Are you okay? Did he…." Sakura shook her head and, forgetting her dispute with Sasuke, buried her face into his chest.

He lay a hand and glared at the recovering Gaara. "I swear. I will get you for this Uchiha." He said, rubbing extra blood away from his nose.

"What in the world is going on here?" demanded a shrill voice. The two men turned around and looked at Ino, who was on Shikamaru's elbow…and standing there, looking at the scene in shock. "What…" she started to ask again.

Instead, she was interrupted when Sasuke thrust Sakura in her direction. She pulled herself out of Shikamaru's grasp and caught the pink haired girl. "Sakura what happened?" "G-G-Gaara…." Sakura shook like mad. "He tried too…"

Ino's eyes widened with understanding as she watched Sasuke launch himself at Gaara once again. She looked first this way and then that for help, after nudging Shikamaru forward, her arm still around Sakura's shoulders.

Finally, at the end of the passageway she saw Chief Officer Kiba pass with Neji. Letting out an almighty yell, she caught their attention and, seeing the commotion, they came over to help separate Gaara and Sasuke, both of whom were sporting some serious cuts and bruises.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh Miss. Sakura!" Sakura smiled wanly at Fate's act as the woman stepped forward. An act…however the pink haired girl thought that Fae's concern was genuine.

Ino's arm was wrapped around Sakura's shoulders but it was replaced by Fates. "I've got to go back up to the Captain's quarters and report as to what I saw. I don't know if Kakashi will want to talk to her later but for right now, I think she should just lie down and have something hot to drink."

Sakura looked towards Ino. "Thank you Ino. Thanks for everything."

The blonde smiled at Sakura and nodded. "Anytime. Now I've got to go."

As soon as the door of her stateroom was closed, Fate sat Sakura down on the bed with Destiny sitting in front of her and said, "Okay. You're in Sasuke's coat, you're blouse is torn, Ino brought you back…and you're shaking. What happened?"

Sakura sighed and, as she began to change into a nightgown so she could get some rest, she told them the story.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So let me get this straight. Miss. Haruno was taking a turn on the deck with Gaara. Sasuke you followed them because you didn't trust him. When you followed them into the crew corridor, Gaara had vanished. You discovered their whereabouts when Sakura screamed. You opened the door and Gaara had already torn off her blouse. Is this correct?"

Sasuke nodded. Gaara just sat there, not saying a word. "Ino can you verify this?" The blonde nodded. "Shikamaru?"

The silver haired captain took his hat off, ran his fingers through his hair and shoved his hat back on.

"If we weren't so understaffed, Sabaku, I'd have you thrown in the brig and you wouldn't be able to move for the rest of the voyage. As it is, we really can't afford to lose you. Therefore, you will not be allowed to go anywhere near Miss. Haruno for the remainder of the voyage-the rest of the officers shall work to make sure that this is ensured. Also, when we reach New York, I will send a wire ahead so that you are arrested and tried for the assault of Miss. Haruno. Is that clear?" Kakashi said angrily to Gaara.

The redhead nodded sullenly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Later on that day, at around 3 PM, Sakura got up. She was still slightly in shock from what had happened, however, since she was hardy, she was dealing fine. Destiny helped her dress in the skirt she had been wearing that morning and a new blouse. Just in time too, because she as she finished dressing, a knock came at the door.

"It's Officer Uchiha miss." Fate turned back into the room and smiled broadly, winking at the pink haired girl.

Sakura narrowed her green eyes, surprising Fate. 'I' she mouthed at the girl. 'Am still mad at him about standing me up.' Then, from behind her, Destiny gave her a gentle shove, causing her to stumble towards the door. "Just hear what he has to say Sakura," said the blonde haired woman gently.

Sakura obeyed, dragging her feet towards the door. Fate stepped back as Sakura approached and left the two relatively alone.

"Officer Uchiha," she said in a relatively chilly voice.

Sasuke's coal black eyes narrowed slightly at hearing her refer to him by his title rather than his name as he had asked her the day before. "I came to make sure you were okay after what Gaara did to you. Obviously my concern was misplaced. Forgive me for disturbing you." He turned to leave.

A sudden stab of guilt assaulted Sakura. Here this guy was, trying to make sure she was okay after a very traumatic experience…and she was acting like a complete jerk to him.

"Wait, please." He turned back so that one coal eye was facing her. "Yes?" his cool deep voice cut the distance between them. "Forgive me, I…was acting like I shouldn't have. I should thank you, actually, for saving me."

A ghost of a smile came to the stoic boy's face. "Don't mention it Miss. Haruno." He turned again, leaving.

Sakura watched him as he walked down the hall. Seeing his back brought back a conversation she had had with him earlier.

Flashback

"So what do you want…Officer Sasuke?" she said in an icy voice. "Come to tell me about dinner last night? May I ask who joined you?"

From her perspective she could see that he was clearly puzzled. "I was in the Parisian café last night but…"

Then Gaara had interrupted them.

End Flashback

"Officer Sasuke wait!" Sakura slipped out of the stateroom and set out after the officer down the hall. The boy with black hair paused and waited for the girl to catch up with him. "What…." She panted, "Were you going to say before Gaara interrupted us earlier."

Sasuke arched a black eyebrow as he thought. "Oh. I was going to tell you that I was in the Parisian Café for two hours and you never showed up. And no one met up with me."

Sakura sighed. "I have a feeling that we were set up." The emerald-eyed girl dug into her little purse that she had shoved 'Sasuke's' letter that morning. "This isn't your writing is it." Sasuke looked at the letter and snorted. "No, that looks more like chicken scratch than like my writing."

"I think Gaara set us up." Sasuke sighed. "It wouldn't surprise me actually," he said, running his hand through his unruly black hair.

"I'm just glad you didn't write it. And I wanted to clear that up, thanks for humoring me…Sasuke." "Hn."

Sakura turned to go back to her stateroom, a smile on her face, glad that she had fixed it with him. Her hand was on the door of her stateroom, about to turn the knob…."Miss Haruno."

She turned back to him. "Yes Sasuke?" "Let's try it again tonight. Meet me in the Parisian Café for supper, at around 7." "Are you sure Gaara won't try something again?"

Sasuke smirked. "He's so tied up with rules and such now, he couldn't breathe near you or I without the captain knowing."

Sakura smiled. "Of course, then. I'll meet you in the Café then…" she turned the doorknob to let herself into the room. "And call me Sakura please."

A/N-Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…:P Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Friday 12th of April 1912. That's what date it is in this chapter…. just in case, you, like I, the writer, lost track of what day it was in the story. Just for a reminder…it's Thursday evening and the star couple is on a date at the Parisian Café…. well at least they're going to be;) Thanks to iamNOTafangirl3221, puppy444219, seyann, Loku and Sakura li 19 for reviewing. Read and Review!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Chapter 12

Sakura anxiously smoothed out her hair. "Relax Sakura, you look fine. I'm sure Sasuke won't care what you wear," coaxed Tenten from behind the worried girl. "But…." She glanced down at the pastel pink, dress she was wearing, cut with a square neckline edged with lace. "Are you sure he's never seen this dress before?"

"Sakura _I've_ never seen that dress before and I've seen you whenever you were with him." Sakura blushed and looked down. "Well…I'm just a little nervous okay?"

"Don't worry Sakura. You'll be fine. I know Sasuke and he's not the type to even care about what you're wearing. And I can promise you that he will act the complete and utter gentleman," assured Ino.

"Guys, I'm just…. nervous," confessed the pink haired girl. "And you think we didn't notice this?" smirked Tenten. "D-don't w-worry Sakura," added Hinata. "You'll be fine."

"What time is it?" before anyone could answer her, Sakura whipped her head around so fast that the tendrils of hair that weren't pinned up smacked against her face. Destiny came over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Relax miss. I'm sure that whatever happens it will all work out for the best." Then, tactfully, the 'maid' withdrew.

"You're awfully close to your maids. Is there a reason for that?" enquired Tenten. Unbidden, a memory that Sakura didn't know she had come to mind. She was a fair deal younger but it was obviously her as a child in the late 1800's. Destiny and Fate were both there with her. "Yes, they've been with me for a long time, and I feel very close to them. They offer me reassurances where my parents, who passed away, could not."

Suddenly, a sharp rap came at the door. Sakura jumped and looked at the door, scared. "This happened this time yesterday," she whispered. "I don't want to answer it." Even as she said this, all of them heard one of Sakura's maids answer the door. The murmur of voices…

"Miss Sakura!" came the voice of Fate. "Someone is here for you." Sakura stood on unstable legs, reaching out an arm for support, an arm that all three girls grabbed to steady the girl in the pink dress. She thanked them and walked, on unsteady steps, in shaking heels out to the door…

Where Sasuke stood dressed in his good officer's coat. In one hand he held a rose the color of her hair, which he had procured at the gift shop on board. Which meant that it was a piece of exquisitely carved glass. Sakura gasped and, blushing, took the heavy piece of stemware from the officer. "Thank you Sasuke…" she blushed. "Hn. Ready to go? I thought I'd come and pick you up, to avoid the confusion of yesterday." "Good idea, I'll be there in a minute."

As she turned to go back into the stateroom to grab some things, she was confronted by Ino's blue eyes right in front of her own emerald ones. 'Oh no you don't.' mouthed the blonde. "You are going to take your purse and go, no hiding in the stateroom," hissed Tenten. Hinata added, "Y-you don't have to b-be shy around him…if a-anything he doesn't like that…" Sakura took the purse from Ino and nodded, blushing. "Okay, I'm going to go now…." Ino spun the girl around and pointed her out the door…or rather forced her out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The officer and Sakura walked down the carpeted hallway together, saying nothing. Until Sasuke broke the silence, saying, "Ino was in that room wasn't she?" Sakura laughed. "Yes. And Tenten and Hinata." Sasuke went 'Hn' and then said, "I should tell Shikamaru. He told her not to interfere with anymore shipboard relationships. She screwed the last one up so bad…" he chuckled dryly.

"Well, she wasn't helping per say…" said Sakura hastily, not wanting to get her friend in trouble. "Humph, forget about it I wouldn't have told Shikamaru in the first place." He held out his elbow causing Sakura to stare at him oddly. "It's called an elbow, you take it. Usually the male uses it to escort the woman."

Sakura shot him a Look. "I know what it's for…" she softened her voice. "I just didn't expect you to offer it." She slid her ungloved hand into the crook of his elbow and felt his arm muscles twitch beneath her feather light touch.

Her heart sped up. What was it about this guy…

Oh right, he was her soul mate. She had forgotten.

They got through the supper relatively easy. Sasuke had been surprised when, instead of ordering a dainty dish, she ordered the steak. "I would've thought you for a salad type person," he observed as she cut into her piece of meat. "Why because I'm thin as a twig?" she retorted. "That's only because my maid pulls my stays tight as…" Sakura blushed when she realized what, exactly, she was saying. Definitely not appropriate.

"Relax," he drawled. "You can say stuff like that around me, I don't really care. I know Ino remember. She's not exactly what you would call the dainty type."

"That is true," said Sakura slightly demurely. "Now, let's eat, this steak looks wonderful."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that evening, after they finished their meal at the Parisian café, they took a turn around the deck, winding up standing at the bow. Sakura inhaled gently, blowing out so that she could see her breath. Giving an involuntary shiver (because, of course, her dress bore short sleeves), she felt heavy fabric drape on her shoulders. Turning, she saw Sasuke standing there in his long sleeved suit shirt that had been underneath his jacket.

Meaning the heavy blue thing that she now wore was his jacket. "Sasuke you didn't have to…" "Hn." Sakura shrugged. "Thanks." She turned her face upwards, towards the stars. In the middle of the north Atlantic, with no light pollution, the stars were crystal clear. "It's so beautiful. I love looking at the stars."

She looked down at the ocean in front of the ship, the horizon approaching rapidly and yet there was not a breath of wind to stir her hair. The stars reflected on the water, sending off a dim pale light. A crescent moon hung low in the sky, preparing to set.

"I'm just curious Sasuke…but did you feel it?" Sasuke turned his head towards Sakura indicating that he was listening to her. "That first day…the first day on board the ship, when we passed each other in the hall did you feel it? And then when we were dancing…that spark…. that feeling…" Sakura knew she was blabbering and that, in all likelihood Sasuke no longer understood her. However, she felt a need to fill the empty air between them with conversation. "Because I know I did…feel it that is…"

Before she could utter another syllable, someone grasped her upper arm rather forcefully and pulled her into an embrace. In her minds eye she was pulled back to earlier that day when Gaara had her in the closet and was trying to force himself upon her and she fought back briefly, until she realized that it was Sasuke holding her now. And while his initial grasp had been strong, it was now gentle; the way one holds a fragile blossom that they are scared of breaking.

She felt a rumble start within his chest. This rumble was soon accompanied with a word. "Yes," and that was all. He merely stood there and held her.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Fate and Destiny paced the stateroom, walking opposite to each other. Occasionally their eyes would meet and one, or both, would shake their heads with worry over what was going to happen next and how Sakura would be when she got back…

It was about 10 PM when the door clicked open. Sakura walked in, a dreamy look on her face. As the door slid closed soundlessly behind her she leaned against it and slid to the ground. She was rumpling her skirts. She couldn't exactly sit comfortably because of her corset, but that really didn't seem to bother her.

She had a dreamy look in her eye. And the air around her face seemed to sparkle.

"Sakura how did it go?" Destiny rushed over to the door and helped Sakura to her feet and over to the bed. As she unbuttoned the back of the dress and the back of the corset, Sakura told her and Fate how the date had gone.

"…well I mean you saw the rose that he brought at the beginning…and that was just the start. He was sweet the entire date…the only thing he could stand to be is more talkative. But he's got a sense of humor that rivals mine." "The dry wit?"

"Yeah exactly," said Sakura, smiling gently.

"Didja kiss?" asked the girl smiling gently. "No…we haven't kissed yet…he just hugged me…. I asked him if he felt the spark between us that day…. he took hold of me and said yes…"

Sakura slipped a silk shift onto her body and slipped in between the soft sheets.

"And I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Sakura you know you only have two more days?" "I know," said Sakura closing her eyes. "That's why I can't wait until tomorrow."

A/N-Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter-Puppy444219, iamNOTafangirl3221, Seyann, SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR and Sakura li 19. READ AND REVIEW!!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Chapter 13

"_No, please…please…no matter what else happens on this night you must promise me you'll stay with me…please promise me…"_

"Sakura!!!" a fist pounded on the suite door. "Wake up, you've slept late enough, we want to hear about how it went." Sakura shot up in bed, head still fuzzy because of the nightmares that had been plaguing her all night-the same ones she had gotten the night before she had been transported here. The pounding paused momentarily and Sakura heard the murmur of voices from behind the door. The emerald eyed girl sighed with relief that the pounding had stopped only to wince as it started back up and she heard Ino's insistent voice demanding that she 'wake up now.'

Throwing back the heavy embroidered duvet cover, Sakura swung her feet over the edge of the bed and into little satin slippers that Dessy had placed there the night before. "Come in ladies," she said as she grabbed her silk robe and hastily tied it over her lace-trimmed nightgown. As the door slid open, Sakura stepped over to the porthole and swung it open to allow in the fresh sea air. Judging from the sunlight it looked to be about nine in the morning.

"So??" asked Ino impatiently as she settled herself on the bed. "So what Miss Ino?" replied Sakura as she went about getting her clothes for that morning.

Tenten sighed. "Come on Sakura, we know who you were out with last evening and we would like to know what, exactly, happened."

Sakura carefully pulled out a long, loose fitting, ankle length casual skirt the color of chocolate and a light blouse that she had worn several times but since it was one of her favorites, and she was friends with the few people on board who wouldn't care about her attire.

"N-nothing happened!" said Sakura, blushing. "We…we ate dinner together, nothing more!" "Nuh- uh!!!" said Ino cheekily. "Don't believe that. I was talking to Asuma earlier today at breakfast-he's the lookout," she added for Sakura's benefit. '_And I knew that_' the pink haired girl thought. "And he said that last night, when he was on duty, he was watching you and Sasuke in the bow…and there wasn't much room between the two of you… didja kiss?"

Sakura turned bright red. "I…" she sighed, resigned. "Fine. No, we didn't kiss but there was no room between us because…I asked him if he felt, when we saw each other on that first day…this…spark. I felt…I don't know, like at that instant I knew that he would be someone…

"Special to you," finished Ino and Tenten together. Hinata sat there and smiled softly. "I-I felt that way the first time I saw N-N-Naruto…."

"Anyways, what did he say??" "He said yes…and he took me into a hug. That's probably why Asuma saw us holding each other so tightly. But we didn't kiss, I can promise you that."

"Well. I need more de.." Ino was cut off when Dessy knocked at the door. "Miss Ino," began her 'maid' "Officer Shikamaru is here, he would like a word with you." The blonde rolled her eyes and twirled a strand of her blonde hair in between her fingers. "Tell him I'll be there in a sec." Ino pushed off the bed and sauntered out of the room. In from the main room drifted the lazy officer's voice, "Troublesome woman what did I tell you last time this happened?"

The bedroom door clicked shut, allowing the three remaining girls to burst into giggles. "What happened?" Sakura laughed. "A couple voyages ago, Ino interfered with a shipboard romance and it went lousy," said Tenten. "S-S-Shikamaru said that h-he didn't want her helping a-anyone else," continued Hinata.

"Oh well, she hasn't interfered much," said Sakura dryly. "I'm grateful to Ino actually. I wouldn't have married Neji if it hadn't have been for her," Tenten said softly. She smiled. "And i…Hinata, Sakura please don't tell my husband or Ino about this…not Ino because she will tell everyone but… I'm pregnant. I just found out before we left London."

Hinata gasped and wrapped her arms around Tenten. "I-I-I'm so happy for you!" Sakura smiled and congratulated Tenten but she felt sick. She knew that Neji didn't survive the sinking…unless, there was someway she could save him too…

She would have to talk to Dessy about that.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I cannot believe that arrogant lazy husband of mine. How can he just tell me not to 'interfere' as he calls it in my friend's lives? That's what I do best!" Ino was downright indignant at her husband. The four of them were walking down the promenade deck towards the bow of the ship.

"It's all right Ino…he's just concerned for you," said Sakura, sweat dropping. She looked up suddenly, as if sensing someone's gaze, a presence almost. Her hand automatically went up to her pink hair, as she smoothed errant strands that didn't exist as she turned to meet Sasuke's coal black eyes as he approached them, walking from the bow.

She blushed slightly and looked back down. Ino, completely forgetting how irked she had been at her husband moments earlier, gave her a small nudge in the back. Sakura, in small heels, stumbled and gave Ino a glare. Ino and Tenten just winked at her and gave her an encouraging nod. Sakura sighed, turned back around…

And came face to face with Sasuke.

Sakura gave a slight squeak before covering her mouth and composing herself. She had never acted this flustered around him before their date…maybe it was the fact that he had all but implied that he felt the same way as she did. Whatever the case, she forced herself to calm down and greet him normally. "Hello Sasuke," she said quietly. "Sakura, how are you?" answered the officer. "I'm fine…" she replied.

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata, do you mind if I borrow Sakura for a moment? Sakura would you like to take a turn around the deck with me?" Sakura turned a light red and nodded. "Okay…."

Sasuke held out his arm and Sakura gently slid her hand into the crook of his elbow and the two walked off like that.

Halfway around the deck, after a few minutes of silence, Sasuke finally said something. "I'm actually on duty right now. I am for most of today…I just requested some time off so I could come and talk to you about something."

Sakura got a really bad feeling. The kind that you get when the person you feel for is going to reject you. And Sakura didn't want to hear it. "Sasuke…." She said uncertainly, her voice trailing off….

"Last night you asked me something, about the first day we saw each other. I answered you, of course, but I'd just like to clarify."

"Clarify what?" "How I…" Sasuke seemed incapable of continuing. He took a deep breath before voicing anything. "Do you know how hard this is for me?" he asked in a strained voice. Sakura smiled slightly. "Yes," she said, "and it's rather fun watching you squirm like that.

He chuckled before stopping her. They were in the very bow of the ship, ahead of them only ocean, the sun glimmering on the surface of the water. "Well what I wanted to say, as I said, I did feel something that day. I'm sure by now that the girls have told you that I don't really open up to anyone until I've known them for a while." Sasuke glanced at her for confirmation. Sakura nodded as he continued.

"Well, even though I haven't known you for awhile…I feel more connected to you than I have, even to the girl I…. as opposed to other girls." Sakura looked at him questioningly but he merely continued. "And I just want you to know…."

He sighed. "When I said yes last night…I meant that even though it's only been a few days…I already know that I don't want to lose you for a long time. That I…."

Sakura stopped him by shaking her head gently. "If you don't feel comfortable saying anything like that yet, don't. And you didn't need to 'clarify' as you put it, I understood what you said, when you said it last night."

A bell rang. "That's summoning me back to my duties; my break is over," he said quietly.

Sakura turned to look out over the water. "What time do you get off of duties?"

"Tonight? 7." "Meet me in the dining hall…if you want," she turned back to face him. He had closed his eyes and, sensing her eyes on him, he nodded. "I will. Now I need to get back."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" "Please make sure that the ship doesn't hit anything…I don't like sailing, I'm scared the ship will sink."

Sasuke chuckled and leaned forward, giving her a little peck on the cheek. "Oh Sakura have you been ignoring the news? This ship cannot sink."

Sasuke turned to go attend his duties leaving a quiet Sakura in the bow.

"But it will Sasuke…" she said softly, as she turned to look at the position of the sun. "And am I doing enough to make sure you don't go down with it?"

A/N- Okay. It's official. I don't like this chapter. The action with the sinking isn't going to start for a couple chapters which is what I cannot wait to write but until then…I don't like this chapter…read and review!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter-Bobalu, Loku, iamNOTafangirl3221, puppy44219, Seyann, sakura li 19, and SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR...feel free to flog me. Read and Review!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Chapter 14

"So, you don't think she's actually going to try do you?" asked Destiny. "She may. This is an outcome neither of us thought of when we made the decision to bring her back here. Especially with the knowledge she had…and her love of this ship. And now even more so that she has actually met and befriended several of the passengers. Does she know who's going to die?"

Destiny snorted. "You know better than I would, you were her teacher for however short a time." Fate smiled thinly. "You're right. She does. And she's driven to save as many of her friends as she can…."

"I just don't know how she got it into her head that she can save the entire ship."

Flashback

"Dessy?" asked Sakura as the woman combed her pink hair. "Is there anyway I can save…. anything I can do…" Sakura took a breath. "Is there a way I can stop the ship from sinking?" The gentle strokes on her head slowed and stopped. "I don't know. We're already doing so much messing with what has been and what is supposed to be…. I wouldn't try it Sakura. In fact, please don't, it will keep things simpler."

Sakura didn't nod, but neither did she say that she didn't want to take Destiny's advice.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura walked on the first class promenade deck, headed towards the bow area-alone. Her 'umbrella' (a lacy little piece of cloth suspended over a wire frame-something that didn't even deserve the name) tapped along the deck boards every few steps. She stared out over the open ocean, the sun dancing on the water as made it's way across the sky.

She could hear other people chattering softly in the background; but she ignored them as she continued along her way. Finally she reached her destination. A lifeboat, covered, and suspended on its davits by strong thick rope. In about a day and a half, all the lifeboats would be uncovered and suspended over the ocean as the ship sank into the sea. Her body shuddered, even though it wasn't really that cold-it terrified her to even think of what was swiftly approaching. She raised one hand and laid it on the cool wood of the lifeboat.

What if she could do it? Some how. It wouldn't be too hard…

What if she could save the Titanic?

No 

Sighing softly, she leaned forward so that her head rested against the side of the lifeboat. Destiny was right. What if saving the Titanic altered just too much of the future? It was a risk…she wasn't prepared or felt empowered enough to make. Instead all she could do was focus on what was going to happen in the extremely near future.

She was so caught up in the lifeboat and focusing on what was going to happen the next day that she didn't notice her observer.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He had been given a break from his duties, due back in several minutes. As such, he had left straight away from the bridge to go try and find her. Probably a wild goose chase, however…

He found her standing by a boat, towards the bow and he stood in the doorway and watched her for just a moment She was facing it, a pale hand clutching the top of her umbrella like there was no tomorrow and another pale hand resting on the hull of the boat.

He could see, even from that distance that she was trembling slightly. Worry twinged in his gut and he left the doorway, headed towards her.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you cold?" a quiet voice spoke into her ear. Sakura jumped, wisps of pink hair that had escaped her tightly pinned up hair swirling around her face.

"You scared me," she muttered, turning around, as she attempted to bring her pulse back under control. Sasuke didn't say anything; he merely waited for the girl to calm down. Once she had, she answered his question.

"No…I'm not cold. That is to say, it is rather chilly out here, however, I wasn't shaking because of the cold."

Sasuke didn't speak to urge her to continue-he knew that she would do that on her own. "No, I was shaking," she said, casting her eyes to the wooden deck, "because of a recurring nightmare…. it even bothers me when I'm awake." '_Not untrue…it's been bothering me since I boarded the ship.' _She stared at the brass buttons of his uniform

When she didn't continue unprompted, he sighed and said, "Will you tell me about this nightmare?"

Sakura sighed and turned back to look out over the ocean. "My nightmare…I'm standing outside the officers quarters of the _Titanic_. There are screams around me…" and while she stood there, looking out over the ocean, she told him of the waking nightmare she had every day, since she had boarded the ship. "The ship struck an iceberg, it's sinking. I'm begging someone not to leave me. People are screaming," a shudder ran through her body and she found that she couldn't go on.

She turned around and faced Sasuke. Her face was flushed from distress and her eyes were downcast. "I'm scared. It was so real…." "Of course it was," said Sasuke bluntly. "It was a nightmare. They can be very vivid."

"But it's not just that…I have this gut feeling that something horrible is going to happen…"

Sasuke frowned. "The same feeling that Tenten had when she and Neji crossed the ocean on the _Mauritania_ so that Neji could be an officer on this boat? Because if that's the case, it's only because you're a woman. It's natural for you to have this kind of paranoia."

A twinge of anger boiled up in her gut. "I beg your pardon Sasuke?" she asked as her eyes hardened slightly. "What, the woman thing? It's true." Annoyance flashed up within her at these words.

"What are you suggesting?" Sasuke closed his eyes, wishing he had never opened this topic. "That women worry too much…it gets kind of annoying. And, for example…right now…" he sighed exasperatedly. "You're being very annoying."

Beneath her annoyance at this character development, she felt a pang of hurt at his comment. "You'd better take that back," she said, clenching her fists to control her anger. Instead of doing so, he merely turned his back on her. "Like I said…" he crossed his arms over his chest. "Annoying."

Sakura lowered her face so that her bangs covered her eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke if this ship does sink I hope it takes you down with it," she whispered hoarsely. Turning on a high heel, she walked away.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

'_The nerve of him!!!'_ she thought angrily as she walked up the deck towards the stern. '_Suggesting that the reason I'm so nervous is because I'm a woman! My soulmate isn't supposed to be that arrogant!'_ She rapped the tip of her umbrella against the deck in an irritating (to the listener) fashion it calmed her down considerably.

Finally she reached the border between first and third class. Squatting at the gate, on the third class side, was a little urchin who looked like he was attempting to pick the lock. Sakura leaned casually on the railing beside him and began to speak.

"You know, if you pick the lock at night you're less obvious." She looked down at him and smiled through her annoyance. The kid with messy brown hair looked up at her-he couldn't have been more than 7 or 8.

"Konohamaru! What are you doing up there?" an older man with a pointy goatee stood at the base of the stairs on the third class poop deck and looked up at the kid. "Come down from there before a steward sees you."

"Yes, Grandpa." "Forgive my grandson miss. He meant no harm." Sakura smiled. "I could tell, he looks like a rascal."

"You could tell that even without knowing him? Well then you're different from all the others in first class-you don't just see him as a third class urchin. You see him as a person-without even getting to know him."

The kid began tugging on his grandfather's arm, not interrupting him but asking him silently to come play. "Okay, I'm coming. Goodbye miss!" he waved up at the girl, who waved back before he headed off.

Something about what the old man had said to her was resonating in her head…. about getting to know him.

'My soul mate isn't supposed to be that arrogant'…that's what she had thought earlier.

And then it hit her. She had fallen in love with an image she had with what her soul mate should be…and she _loved_ Sasuke…she knew that….

But she didn't _know_ him.

A/N-Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry for the late update!!! REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N-To anyone who read the other TSAL chapter 15, you would've noticed something...that was chapter 15 of Problems with Potions. I forgot to change the file location when I uploaded the document and as a result...accidentily potsed the wrong chapter. GOMEN NE!!!!! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter- Sk8tboarder11, iamNOTafangirl3221, sakura li 19, Seyann, Loku, Collie and puppy44219. Read and Review...I SWEAR IT'S THE RIGHT CHAPTER!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Chapter 15

Sakura stood as far into the stern as she could get, being a third class passenger. The salt of the ocean hit her nose and she closed her eyes inhaling. 'Okay,' she thought. 'I love him; I don't know him…now what?'

Sakura partially opened her emerald eyes, making it just so that the entire world looked hazy in the mid-afternoon sun.

For the first time since Gaara attacked her the other day, Sakura didn't know what to do.

Her mind went to the last comment, hoping she hadn't said what she thought she had before turning her back on him.

Flashback

"_Uchiha Sasuke, if this ship does sink I hope it takes you down with it," she whispered hoarsely. Turning on a high heel, she walked away._

End Flashback

"_Damnit!!!"_ she whispered under her breath before catching herself-women of the period didn't swear. She had said that hadn't she. She closed her eyes again, rested an elbow on the rail and propped a chin on the heel of the hand.

She had always had a bit of a temper-she quite often managed to control it, but there were times when it…just got out of control and she said things that she didn't mean…

But she had never said anything so…horrible before. And to someone she was going to spend the rest of her life with….what was _wrong_ with her?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You idiot!" Ino smacked Sasuke upside the head causing his hat to go flying, catch the wind and almost fly over the edge of the ship. In a smooth movement, he grabbed it and shoved it back on his head. "We all saw what happened! When you saw that she was distraught like that, you should've comforted her instead of getting mad at her!"

Sasuke was surrounded by two ticked off women and one concerned woman. Tenten's brown eyes flashed as she put Ino's unspoken question to Sasuke. "Well?"

Sasuke scowled at the group and showed the Ino and Tenten his back, only to be faced with Hinata's sad looking face. "Didn't Shikamaru tell you not to 'help us' annoying woman?" he tossed back at Ino.

"Ha! When have I ever listened to what he told me to do? Unless it's an emergency?" When Sasuke didn't respond, Tenten spoke up. "And besides we're not doing this for you we're doing this for Sakura."

Sasuke sighed. "I need to get back on duty. And besides, you heard what she said didn't you? About what she wants if the ship sinks?" That stunned the girls into silence-they hadn't. They had only heard Sasuke calling Sakura annoying and seen her leave after turning on her heel. "What did she say?" Sasuke grunted and looked down. "Ask her yourselves."

He slipped around Hinata and walked towards the bridge.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Stress, that was it, it had to be stress. That was the only way she would ever say something…

"What did you say to Sasuke?" Sakura stiffened as Ino walked up behind her. "No-nothing," stammered the pink haired girl, caught off guard. She turned quickly, her umbrella clanging against the railing of the ship.

"We don't believe you…" said Tenten coming up beside her. "Sasuke said to ask you… w-what you had said…"

Sakura sighed and looked down. "Okay. This is how it went-because I'm assuming he didn't tell you…" When no one contradicted that statement, Sakura continued.

"Okay. I was down by the lifeboats, contemplating something. I've been having some really bad nightmares for the past few days that consist of the ship sinking from beneath us after hitting an obstacle in the middle of the ocean. I wake up panicking because I don't want someone to leave me…I'm begging them to stay with me. I've had this dream every night since I boarded the ship."

Ino interrupted her. "Have you sailed before?" Sakura nodded. "Many times. Anyways, I voiced my concerns to Sasuke and…he brushed them off as 'womanly worries'. That if I was worried, it would be annoying and that I shouldn't be… I'm not a suffragist, however, I don't think that women should be treated like little delicate objects…so I got mad at him…"

"And w-w-what did you s-say?" asked Hinata worried. Sakura looked down. "I told him that if this ship does sink I hope that it takes him with it…" she whispered. Ino, Tenten and Hinata all gasped. "Oh Sakura that was the wrong thing to say…" said Ino softly. "Why? I said it in the heat of the moment, and I know that my temper can sometimes get out of control but what's so bad about what I said…"

Ino, however, avoided her gaze and changed the subject. "Look, all I got to say is that…"

Sakura allowed Ino's voice to fade into the background as she thought about it. She highly doubted that Sasuke would forgive her for saying what she had if what these girls were saying was true…that what she had said was the wrong thing to say.

If that was the case why was she wasting her time here….if she had just made the one reason she was on this godforsaken ship unforgivably angry at her….

"I-I'm sorry, I-I need to go speak with my maids… sorry…" Sakura walked quickly away, leaving a shocked group of girls in her wake.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as Sakura had left the boat deck and no one was around to see if she was acting 'properly' she picked up her skirts and began to run, running all the way back to her room until she was out of breath.

"Destiny!!! Fate I need to talk to you…" Immediately her two 'maid-friends' showed their faces. "Sakura what is it?" asked Destiny, concerned. "You didn't set in motion events which could save the _Titanic_ did you?" asked Fate. "No, no I didn't. But…there's something I want to ask you to do…"

"Send me back. I have no reason to remain here."

The two stood in front of her, mouths agape. "You don't mean that Sakura. Sasuke…" Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes "Is furious at me. I said something that I shouldn't have….I was ticked at him and I told him that if the ship did sink I wanted him to drown…" Dessy closed her eyes and massaged her sinuses. "Oh Sakura…."

"No. I don't want your pity…I screwed up-I acknowledge that. But I have no wish to remain here and go through the sinking tomorrow, if I don't have too-please, please send me back."

Fate laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "We're not going to send you back. At least not yet. Give it another chance-try to make it right with him. Sakura. You're not going to get this chance again, don't be a fool and throw it away!" she said, rather forcefully. "I take it…. that that wasn't a choice." "Well when you put it that way, no, no it wasn't."

"Look. Okay, since you put it that way, I was originally supposed to meet up with him at the Café for supper at around 7. I'll go…and I'll see if he shows up. If he doesn't….I want to go home and I'm not joking. I know what I'm giving up and yes; I know I won't get another chance. But I don't want to be on the ship tomorrow night if I don't have to."

"Agreed."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura sat in the Parisian Café, sipping the wine that had been set before her. Ever mindful of the fact that it didn't take a lot for her to get well…smashed…she was only sipping. Her seat faced the door so there was no way she could miss him if he was going to come…

But he wasn't. She had been sitting in that table for an hour and he hadn't come. "This…I should've known this would happen."

"I don't know why I'm here." Sakura froze after she heard his voice behind her. "How did you get here from behind me, I was watching the entrance." She looked behind her into Sasuke's hooded onyx eyes. "Please sit down Sasuke I have to explain."

Sasuke complied and stared at Sakura. "I can be even tempered…most of the time. But when I lose my head I say things that I don't mean…another thing- I realized that we don't really know each other…so I thought that maybe we could get to know each other…. like our pasts and things…over dinner… and then Ino said that you'd probably be angry with me over what I had said and you wouldn't show…"

Sasuke continued to let her ramble for a minute or so before he stopped her. "It's okay…you're right we need to get to know each other more…you start. Ask questions. If you or I don't feel quite comfortable answering them then we will just refuse to do so."

Sakura smiled slightly. "Okay…. favourite food." "The hot dogs they sell at Yankee Stadium. You?" "Steak. Your turn."

"Favourite type of books to read. Mine are mystery." "History. Umm…. most favourite place in the world…"

They were in that café until 10:00 that night, going back and forth, getting to know each other better.

A/N-Why that single remark that Sakura said ticked off Sasuke just so will be explained….next time on To Save A Life….Read and Review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N-Yes, I normally post PWP and TSAL at the same time but i have the baby for parenting class and it's taken most of my time-i barely got this written. Patience please! Thanks to Loku, mistyshadowspym puppy444219, colliewolf3, Seyann, iamNOTafangirl3221, Sakura li 19, SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR, MyNameIsKelsie13 and Denied Love for the reviews!!! Read and review!!!!

Disclaimer-I don't Own

Chapter 16

After they had finished their supper, they went out onto the deck of the ship as they had the night previous, to look at the stars. The ocean was flat and as Sakura looked out onto the sea towards the horizon, she couldn't tell where the ocean ended and the sky began other than the fact that the sky had countless specks of shining silver. She stood at the railing with Sasuke a little ways behind her.

"So…why did you get so mad when I said…" Sakura paused and looked down. "What I said to you." She heard him give a little 'hmph' behind her. "Ino didn't tell you did she?" Sakura turned around to look at the black haired officer, her little purse clanging against the metal railing. "She only said that it was the wrong thing to say. She wouldn't tell me a word beyond that." "And the subject in question, Miss. Haruno, is the only topic that Yamanaka-Nara Ino will never say a word about, upon my request."

"Oh," said Sakura in a soft voice. "So I guess that means that you're not going to tell me. It's alright." She looked back out over the ocean.

"But _I'm_ going to tell you." Sakura looked back at him as he continued. "It happened about six years ago, when I was 14. I had already started working on ocean liners and was on my way back to America from England, working as a deckhand. My parents and my older brother were on a ship sailing in the Pacific Ocean off the coast of California. Just around the time of the great earthquake of 1906. The earthquake…triggered a tidal wave headed straight for their boat. (1) The boat capsized and sank…I lost both of my parents and my only sibling in that shipwreck."

Sakura gasped. She remembered hearing somewhere that a ship had sunk after the quake of 1906 in a tsunami…but if she had known that his entire family had been killed in a shipwreck, she never would've said a word to him-at least she wouldn't have said _that_ to him. "Sasuke I'm so sorry…" he roughly interrupted her. "Don't be. I hate it when people say that they're sorry when someone dies; why say sorry, it wasn't your fault."

Sakura had nothing to say to this but after hearing what she had, she found that she was unable to look him in the eye. "Listen Sasuke. It's getting late, I think I'm going to head back to my stateroom to get some sleep." Sasuke said 'Hn' before saying "That's probably a good idea. The service for the officers is held relatively early, at 8 AM tomorrow-that's the service that Ino and the rest of the girls will be attending with their husbands." Sakura wrinkled her eyebrows for a brief second. '_Service?' _She thought in her head before realizing '_Oh a church service. Right.' _She nodded and said "Good night then."

She turned to walk off in the direction of her stateroom but before she could get too far, she felt something grab her wrist. Startled, she spun around with such force that yanked her hand out of Sasuke's grip. She recovered quickly, however, and managed to compose herself before inquiring, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"You do realize that when I told you the time of that service I wanted you to attend with me?" Sakura tinged red and said "Umm….yes?" He smirked. "Good answer."

Before she could react he renewed his grip on her wrist and pulled her into an embrace.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura (finally) got back to her stateroom at around 11:30 PM. Destiny and Fate had waited up for her, both anxious to see what Sakura had made up her mind to do-stay here and continue to fight so Sasuke could live, or give up and go home.

As soon as the door slid closed behind her-the two pounced on her. "So, what happened? What are you-" Sakura cut her off by simply raising a hand. "I'm tired, my corset is aching me, I need to get up early tomorrow morning to go to a church service…I just want to go to bed. Do you two mind if we forego the chat tonight?" However, she looked anything but tired; her façade was lit by a slight smirk mixed with a genuinely happy smile-she knew that by saying what she had, she had answered all their questions.

Smiling, but not saying anything else, Destiny and Fate helped Sakura out of her gown and into bed. "Could one of you please wake me up at like…. 7:30 tomorrow morning to go to the church service?" Destiny nodded. "Fae will. She's the light sleeper and the more morning person of the two of us."

Fate glared at her sister. "Oh I will, will I? Dessy you gotta stop volunteering me for things when I don't want…"

Fate and Destiny continued to quarrel as Sakura climbed into bed, leaving her to wonder if they would keep her awake.

It was foolish to wonder that, however. As soon as her pink tresses touched the pillow…

Fate was shaking her awake.

"MMMmmm," Sakura moaned as she rolled over onto her stomach and looked into Fate's mahogany eyes. "Sunday no school." " The service. It's 7:30." "Fine. Get my cream lace day dress please, and the matching shawl. I'll…try to get myself out of bed and start doing something with my hair."

Within 15 minutes, Sakura was dressed in a simple cream gown, with lace trimming the neck, the hemline, the short sleeves and a wide band of the same type of lace just under the bust. A light lavender shawl served as a warming.

Ten minutes before eight Sakura left the stateroom, looking back to see Fate collapsing onto the couch and falling back asleep. "Morning person my butt." She muttered as the door slid closed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura walked into the 'church' (the converted dining saloon) and was greeted by Hinata's yawning face. The demure girl immediately blushed and stammered out a sort of apology. "F-f-f-forgive me Sakura…." Sakura laughed, sure that she looked as tired as the Lady Hyuuga. "It's alright Hinata. I'm sure I'm just as tired-looking as you. I was up till…" Immediately she clamped her mouth closed-Ino was coming over.

Unfortunately, however, the blonde had heard. "What was that? You came in how late with Sasuke?" Shikamaru came up behind her and hooked his arm in hers, half dragging her away. "That's none of your business. Troublesome woman."

As Shikamaru 'escorted' his wife down the aisle towards the front of the half empty dining saloon, Naruto came up behind Sakura and said, "Sasuke told me to tell you that he had something to take care of and he'd be along in a few minutes." Sakura nodded, thanked Naruto and took a seat next to Tenten. "So do you know where my wayward officer is?"

"Neji told me that he didn't come back to the officers quarters until relatively late and as such he woke up late," said Tenten thinking. At the front of the saloon, Kakashi stood up. Barely in time Sasuke slid into the seat next to Sakura, as the Captain started the opening hymn.

After the service Sakura spoke with Sasuke for a few moments. "What are you doing this afternoon?" "Duty. All morning and afternoon. I have some time off tonight but I go back on duty at eleven o'clock tonight" "Okay. Do you want to spend that time together then?" Sasuke nodded. "I've got to go, duty. See you then."

They hugged (with everyone else looking on and causing a certain someone in the embrace to blush when Ino whooped) and Sasuke left for the bridge.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Not much really happened that day. Sakura wiled away the time wandering around the deck with Ino, Tenten and Hinata. She had spent some time in her stateroom, but that time only to relax and spend some time away from Ino's questions about Sasuke.

One conversation in particular came up, however, and it temporarily caught Sakura's attention. "W-w-when are you going to tell him Tenten?" Hinata enquired. Sakura knew instantly what they were talking about-Tenten's pregnancy. "I don't know. They're having so many problems with this voyage. For example, Orochimaru…" here the two girls shuddered. "Why are you shuddering like that?"

"Clearly you haven't met Orochimaru." "No, no I have. I just thought I was the only one who didn't like him." Tenten laughed. "Sakura, no one likes him. He's a slimy snake-and he acts like one too. He's ordering more speed on an untried vessel. No one does that but Kakashi won't defy him because Orochimaru is his boss."

"Anyways," continued Tenten. "That's the problem. Orochimaru is ordering the officers around like it's his own ship. All this is causing a lot of stress between the officers. I don't want to stress Neji out even more because I think that if he knows…"

"Tenten, pregnancy isn't something to cause stress-Neji should be overjoyed," said Sakura firmly. "Tell him. Tell him before this night is over."

_Tell him before it's too late_.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Sakura and Sasuke ate together, each learning more and more about the other. After the supper, they took a turn on the deck in the dark, looking at the flat calm ocean and the glittering stars. No moon though, just dark starry skies.

Finally the time came when Sasuke had to say "It's 11 o'clock. I really need to get back to my duties." "Okay. But before you do, Sasuke, I have to say something. I'm very glad to have met you. I…" "Sakura you're being…like you were earlier…again." He wasn't going to say the words after how she had exploded earlier. "You're acting like something horrible is going to happen tonight and one or both of us aren't going to survive. You're being paranoid."

She lowered her eyes "Sorry Sasuke…I just have a bad feeling."

He thought for a moment before speaking. "Then come up to the bridge with me. You'll see that everything's okay. We're doing a good job steering the ship." "Okay," Sakura nodded uncertainly. "I'll come with you."

The two of them went up onto the bridge and Sakura watched as Sasuke went about his duties. She tarried on the bridge until she thought that he thought that she grasped that there was no danger. After that she went out the open part of the bridge and leaned on the wooden railing overlooking the bow, out to the ocean in front of them.

In the background she could hear Naruto speaking. "Well I'm off on my rounds."

"So, did being on the bridge calm some of your paranoia?" "Sort of-but not really. I'm still scared that the ship is going to sink. That's something that I think will always be with me. But…some of my fears are gone."

Not really but she had to say something to satisfy him.

"Okay." He turned to look out over the ocean with her. "You know I'd never been much for words before I met you." Sakura looked over at Sasuke, who was leaning against the railing. "Well that's good. If someone keeps too much too themselves, then they could turn into a human ice cube."

Sasuke smirked slightly as Sakura unconsciously used his old nickname.

The starlight in Sasuke's eyes gave his onyx gaze a sharp contrast-white and dark. In the darkness of the bridge, with only the manmade light of the bridge to see by (the starlight was too dim) she could see him coming closer.

Their lips touched. For a moment, Sakura forgot that she was on the _Titanic_, she forgot about the tragedy that was going to happen, she even forgot about the conflict that she was going through at having left her family.

There was only him, her, his hand settling at the base of her neck…

And the sharp tolling of the bell atop the crow's nest.

A/N-You have no idea how long it took me to type this chapter. And it's longer because I wanted to push through to the sinking. If I wrote one more chapter that drug on like the last two I'd scream and tear some of my hair out. Read and Review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter-Sakura li 19, .Rainmoon. Puppy444219, iamNOTafangirl3221, SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR, and Seyann. Read and review this chapter!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own

Chapter 17

Sakura's eyes sprang open a the clanging registered in the back of her mind-she had forgotten, if only for a moment, the tragedy that was going to strike that night. Sasuke released her lips and, releasing all of her except a hand, whirled around to look out over the ocean ahead of them that was supposed to be void of any and all obstacles. _Supposed to be._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

In the stateroom, Fate looked up, startled, as Destiny dropped the dress hanger she was holding. "What's wrong Dessy?" Fae asked in an urgent voice. Her sister was shaking, hard. "It has begun," said Destiny in a flat voice. Her normally sparking blue eyes were flat, and her face showed no emotion despite her body shaking. "But by the time it is finished..." She seemed to come out of her revere at last. "All will be for naught," she whispered as she looked at her sister for one moment, terrified, before collapsing onto the ground.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke kept his firm grasp on her left hand as he looked out over the ocean, squinting. "I don't see it..." he growled under his breath. Sakura was looking ahead as well, unable to see into the darkness. The phone in the booth was ringing but Sasuke was too absorbed by looking for the obstacle than actually talking to the person who knew what it was. Faintly, the sound of Asuma's growl came from the crow's nest. The pink haired girl could guess what he was saying...probably something along the lines of 'pick up you bastards'.

This time, Sakura didn't have to _act_ scared. She _was_ scared. Moving closer to Sasuke, who removed his hand from hers and wrapped an arm around her trembling form, she whispered in a terrified voice, "What's going on Sasuke?" He didn't answer her just tightened his hold and continued to stare ahead.

Still the phone rang. If Neji didn't show up soon (because he was the one who was supposed to answer it...according to all the research books) she'd go grab it herself and hang the historical consequences.

But her dramatics weren't needed. A split second later, Neji rounded the corner, a cup of tea in his hand. He flipped up the receiver and spoke into the microphone. "What do you see," in a sharp commanding voice.

Sakura couldn't hear Asuma's answer but she didn't have to to know what it was. Asuma was informing the Sixth Officer that there was an iceberg right ahead. At the same time, so it seemed, Sasuke seemed to figure out that there was a big piece of Greenland right in front of them, that they needed to move. Or at least turn... he released Sakura almost violently and ran into the bridge, colliding with Neji, sending tea everywhere. She could hear a jumble of voices..."Iceberg right ahead.." sounded like Neji, and then Sasuke saying, in a very loud commanding voice "Hard to starboard," with Neji echoing. Sakura watched, shaking, as he grasped the brass handle of the mechanism that telegraphed a message to the boiler rooms-full astern.

From inside the bridge, the quartermaster yelled that the wheel was 'hard over'. Normally, Sakura would know exactly what this nautical term meant, however, she was unable to find her wits. It was as if her brain had shut down and she couldn't function beyond standing there and watching Sasuke go through the motions of trying to prevent an inevitable collision. Finally Sasuke came back out and stood beside her, his hands on the firm wooden railing, staring out over the ocean.

Like a bucket of cold water had been poured on her, Sakura finally turned to look out over the ocean. What she saw, even though she knew she was going to see it, chilled her to the bone.

A massive iceberg, vast as a house, was right in front of them. Oh, the prow of the _Titanic_ was slowly shifting...but Sakura recalled something that Iruka had told her a few days ago when they had been talking.

Flashback

"Now, Sakura-San. I know this ship is practically unsinkable..." Sakura noted how he said 'practically' when everyone else always said 'unsinkable', leaving out room for error. "But there is something that worries me if we should get into a dire situation." Sakura nodded, urging him to continue. "I've only just discovered this and it's too late to change, however, I might as well tell you-it will get fixed in New York. The rudder is too small, compared to the bulk of this ship. The ship, if need be, will not turn fast enough to avoid a potential collision." The look in Iruka's eyes grew distant. Then, seeming to remember where he was, he came out of it. "But it's no matter. We shan't run into problems like that, here, in the open ocean." Sakura smiled brittly, and went along with what he said.

End Flashback

Sakura felt a tremor run through the ship as the reversing engines were engaged. Sasuke's gloved hands rested on the wooden railing. "Come on turn..." he hissed under his breath. "Sasuke..." said Sakura in a small voice. "What is it." "I'm scared." Sasuke looked at her and then looked back out, towards the iceberg. "Me too."

Sakura's heart stopped beating in her chest as she waited, in trepidation, as the ship drifted closer to the iceberg. "Why isn't it turning?" she whispered. "It is, just not fast enough," replied Sasuke in a strained voice.

The iceberg loomed closer…and then it was on them.

A jolt ran through the ship; Sakura looked down to the place where Sasuke's gloved hands were clenching the wooden railing…the railing was shaking under his hands.

He had to make a split second decision. Raising his left hand he jabbed an index finger at the wheelhouse, barking out a "Hard to port!!" Sakura could hear the quartermaster turning the wheel as hard as he could.

_It's not going to be enough_. Even as they stood on the bridge, turning to watching the iceberg pass, water was flooding into the forward compartments. Quick as lightning, Sasuke left her side and ran into the enclosed area. Sakura followed him and got there just in time to watch him press a button, flip a switch…

And seal the watertight doors and the fate of the poor stokers left in the boiler rooms. The pink haired girl who suddenly felt very small and very scared could only imagine the terror of those trapped. Sasuke turned to look at her, his face white. Sakura could only imagine what her own façade looked like.

Sasuke then proceeded to pull out a little brown book that was sitting on a shelf by the wheel. Glancing up at the clock, he wrote something in the book. _'The time…_' Sakura thought. _'11:40.'_

Kakashi walked into the bridge, light spilling in from the corridor behind him. "What happened?" he asked in a business like voice, directing his questions at Sasuke. "There was an iceberg sir. I put her full astern and hard to starboard. When she wasn't turning fast enough I tried to port round it but I believe...and you felt it…she hit."

Kakashi stared at Sasuke for one moment before running out to look at the side of the ship that the iceberg had passed on. "Full stop…are the doors closed?" Neji ran off to telegraph the full stop to the boiler rooms while Sasuke addressed the other question. "Yes, I closed the watertight doors."

Kakashi sighed and stared down onto the bow where several men were kicking ice chunks around. Officer Uchiha I need you to go find the carpenter and have him sound the ship with you. Take Iruka with you and meet back up here with me in 5 minutes."

Sasuke nodded. "Sakura come with me."

She turned her blank emerald eyes on her officer. Suddenly, she realized where she was. On the deck of a boat sinking to the bottom of the ocean. As she began to hyperventilate, she took a step backwards, her eyes going between Kakashi and Sasuke, who had his hand outstretched towards her.

And then she turned on her heel and ran away, tears in her eyes, intent on hiding beneath her covers until this strenuous ordeal was over.

'_Forget saving his life…I don't know if I can ably save my own.'_

Sasuke stood there torn between going after her and obeying Kakashi. "Sasuke," said the captain quietly. He stared to the place where the girl had disappeared from before giving a 'yes sir' and going off after the people.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I don't understand what's going on?" raged Orochimaru. "When can we continue on our way?"

The officers stood around the ship designer's table, with their wives, in his cabin, while Iruka stood with his hands palms down on the table. "We're not going to get underway again," he said in a soft voice.

"What do you mean?" said Orochimaru irritably. "The first five compartments are flooded. She can't stay afloat with more than that," snapped Iruka right back. "The media…encouraged by you, Orochimaru, bought into the line that _Titanic_ is unsinkable. It was supposed to read 'practically' unsinkable. Captain I advise you start loading the women and children into the boats. We have an hour or two at most."

Sasuke stood in the cabin, floored by this straightforward pronunciation of the _Titanic's_ doom.

'_Sakura'_

A/N-There. I wasn't planning on, from the beginning, to dedicate


	18. Chapter 18

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter-Loku, puppy444219, iamNOTafangirl3221, sakurali19, Seyann, SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR and colliewolf3 for reviewing. Read and review this chapter!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own:(

Chapter 18

"We have to find her." This point blank statement of Destiny startled Fate. "You still haven't told me what's wrong. Why did you go into auto-prophecy mode like that?" "Because. I saw something. Her spirit is balking, now that it comes down to the wire. She can do it but she doesn't think she can, no matter how hard she tries to persuade herself of the contrary. We need to be with her in the final moments."

Fate nodded and helped Destiny up from the chaise lounge. "Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I didn't see Sakura in that meeting." Ino was white, her blue eyes stark with fear. "I wonder where she is." Tenten looked over at Ino, her spine rigid with fear. "I don't think that they had a fight and Neji mentioned that he had seen her on the bridge when the ship hit."

"Ladies please go put your lifebelts on." A passing steward made this pronunciation, a formal 'this is just a drill' expression on his face. Ino frowned. "Listen. We," she gestured to herself, Tenten and Hinata, "are the wives of officers. We already know what's going on." Startled, the steward cast his eyes down. "Then help us do our job and set and example."

Ignoring the man's petition, Ino turned back to the group. "We need to find…"

A girl wearing a long creamy lace dress and a shawl with pink hair ran flashed passed them. "…Sakura," finished Ino lamely. "Sakura wait!!!" The pink haired girl stopped, looked at them with terrified eyes, and continued. "She saw it Ino. I think that's why she's so scared. We should go after her…" but before the girls could follow Sakura, they were accosted by Naruto. "Hinata," he said softly, placing a hand on her arm. "I want you to go onto a lifeboat now, and your cousin agrees with me. Tenten, Neji also told me to get you on a boat and Ino, I quote Shikamaru with the 'get that troublesome woman onto a boat as soon as possible.' We have to go now."

Ino looked helplessly after Sakura as Naruto escorted the girls away.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Destiny and Fate raced up the corridor towards the main staircase. The mood was still relatively calm and two women in maid's outfits, running around was cause to stare. "Where is she??" hissed Destiny. Fate looked at her sister, a panic on her face, the likes of which had never been seen. Her sister was normally the calm one while she was the one who got into a panicked state.

"I don't know Dessy," said the brown haired girl trying to calm her sister down. "But can we stop running? My feet hurt from running…these shoes are too tight." "Okay…." Destiny sighed. "Let's head back to the room, we can't die but we need to put the illusion of obeying orders. We need to put the lifebelts on."

Before they could get back to their room, however, Sasuke accosted them. "Miss Faith, Miss Delilah. Where is Sakura? She ran away from me about a half an hour ago. I think she was scared after…what happened." He wasn't supposed to tell the passengers.

"Officer Uchiha, we saw the iceberg. And yes, that would scare her, considering her nightmares," Fate relied to the officer. "We were just going back to check the stateroom." Sasuke made a noise like he had been frustrated. "I have to go back up top, the captain wants me to help load up the life boats because I have experience doing so. If you see her please tell her to get into a lifeboat. The ship isn't going to last long." He uttered these words quietly.

"We'll tell her that." Fate grabbed her sister's arm in a vise grip. "Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It had taken her awhile because the panic made her disorientated and she temporarily forgot the way back to her stateroom. However, she finally made it back and, as soon as she tore the door open to her stateroom, she dove under the covers of her bed, huddled in the fetal position, her face buried in her pillow.

A few minutes later, Destiny and Fate charged into the room at full speed. "She's there!" exclaimed Fate, relieved. "Sakura what are you doing here?" demanded Destiny, pushing her sister to the side. "I'm terrified Destiny. That's what I'm doing here. I can't do this and I was an idiot to think I was strong enough too. "

"That's BS Sakura. We wouldn't have decided to give you this chance if you weren't strong enough." Sakura refused to answer this and turned her back on the two sisters.

"I can't…" she whispered.

Destiny scowled. "Do what you will then. Fate," she looked at her sister and dropped her voice. "She's got a half an hour to come out of this…funk…she's in or events will be set into motion that cannot be undone." Destiny sat down on a chair by the bed.

Sakura lay under the covers, shivering from a cold that seemed to reach all the way down into her bones. The same cold that infiltrated her every April 14th and 15th. "Is this why? Because I gave up? Is this why I felt so panicked every year?" she asked herself quietly.

She lay there, not knowing how much time had passed. It could've been an hour; it could've been a minute. "But that was the worst thing about panicking as I have on those nights. Time lost all meaning. It was almost as if I was stuck in a void where time was nonexistent."

"And the worst thing is…I couldn't do anything then…"

Sakura's eyes snapped open in realization. "Why am I hiding? I couldn't do anything then…but it's not then, it's not then and I'm on the _Titanic_. I can do something." Sakura shot up in bed, throwing off the covers. Fate and Destiny were flanking her, sitting in chairs on either side. Destiny had an inexplicably sad look on her face. "I don't know what had gotten into me. But I'm ready." She grabbed her cloak off the top of her wardrobe and shoved it on

"It's over."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke stood towards the bow, trying to get the lifeboats hooked up. There was a very pronounced tilt to the ship now, and there was an air of…almost panic. A fear that didn't want to exist but did. He tugged the ropes closer to his body and hooked the falls up to the boat.

He was working with Gaara. Anger still existed in his gut from what the red haired officer had done to Sakura, however, since Gaara had kept his distance from the couple for the past several days, ever since the attack, he found working with the man bearable.

He only hoped that Naruto had gotten Sakura off the ship like he had requested.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura's fingers stopped fumbling with the ties at her throat. She looked at Destiny, who had a steely look on her face. Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to know but she asked anyways. "What do you mean 'it's over'?" she asked cautiously. "I mean it's over Sakura. How can I put it more plainly than that?"

"I don't understand. Explain Destiny." "It's over. We wait for the water to come, you go home, remember everything and regret hiding under the covers like a scared little girl," snapped Destiny. Her face softened somewhat. "You waited to long. Events have been set into motion that cannot be undone, not even by Fate or myself."

"No…I'm still on this boat, I can still change what's going to happen. It's not over, not even if you say it is."

"Forget it Sakura," said Fate in a quiet voice. "Even as we speak…do you see that faint line connecting my sister and myself? We're beginning to carve your rewritten fate and destiny in stone…so to speak. You have to understand. You, yourself, aren't powerful enough to change that, to alter what's going to happen. You might as well just wait for the water…wait for the inevitable."

"All this way," murmured Sakura. "And I couldn't save him." Memories flashed in her mind of her time with him on the ship. A smile crossed her face when she thought of when they kissed earlier that night. A giggle for the first time she wore a corset, smiling when she remembered her friends who she would see soon enough…

Suddenly a memory from that day came racing back into her head. Her eyes opened wide as she made a connection she should've made days ago. She whirled around and shot a question at Fate.

"Tell me, then, how did he die?" "I thought I told you this…the movie got one thing right, at least. There was an accident in which Uchiha Sasuke was forced to use his gun against a passenger and he then took his life in remorse."

"How much longer?" "About 15 minutes." Sakura got up and finished tying her cloak. "There's still time, I can still save him." "Sakur…" "SHUT THE HELL UP!!! Forget you Destiny. You too Fate…you're wrong. I can still do something to save him! I know it. And I'll do this on my own! I can save him, even without your powers!!!"

Turning on her heel, without another word, Sakura raced from the room, intent on the bow.

"Let her go. There's nothing more she can do." 

The strand connection the two women glowed and strengthened.

A/N-There you go. Can anyone know what Sakura's talking about when she says 'they don't know?' REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Please forgive the delay on this chapter as, I'm sure you all know, the document manager was down and noone could upload documents.Thanks to those who reviewed-Loku, Seyann, Puppy444219, Sakura li 19, iamNOTafangirl3221 and Denied Love. Read and Review!!!! Please, don't kill me after this.

Disclaimer-Don't own

Chapter 19

The corridors twisted and turned. Sakura could feel her panic levels rising as she tried to find the right path, the path that would lead her to the top of this ship. From her stateroom, it was only a short way to the top, however panic had taken over her body and she found that she was no longer able to figure out the way to the top.

Sakura had read of a first hand account of being on the _Titanic_, and now she knew what it was like. The woman had said, _"It felt as though I was trapped. I knew the way out, up to the deck but my feet wouldn't carry me there, they just carried me around a sinking ship. I didn't know it was sinking at the time of course but…"_

Sakura stopped, panting with the hem of her dress clutched in her hand. Panic had almost entirely taken over her body and she was despairing of ever finding her way out of the sinking ship. She looked, first to the left, then to the right. When she looked to the right, she froze in horror.

Slowly, like the icy fingers of a grim reaper, cold blue water was making its way down the hallway. Sakura took a step back, and stumbled in fear. She spun on her heel and headed down the other hallway-the hallway that was inclined slightly upwards.

Once she felt as though she had placed sufficient distance between herself and the water she calmed down and tried to orient herself. She was still on the deck that her cabin was in, still in first class. However, it seemed as though all the rooms had been evacuated and the corridor stood empty. Sakura leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "If I went that way…." She traced her route that she had taken from her stateroom. "Okay, I'm not that far. Just this way, that way and another that way and she'd be on deck.

Having just wasted about 5 minutes panicking, she set out at a brisk pace in her chosen direction.

Only to, about 3 seconds later, be accosted by Neji who was sitting in the hallway staring at the wall, seeing something no one else could.

9 minutes left. Her affection for her new friend, however, bugged her to at least try to persuade Neji to command a boat.

"Officer Hyuuga, what are you still doing here, why aren't you on deck?" "I could ask you the same thing except why aren't you in a lifeboat Miss. Haruno? I know Uchiha wanted you too…." "I got scared," said Sakura, truthfully and bluntly. "And I ran back to my stateroom after I saw the iceberg." "I see…" The officer switched his glazed hazy gaze from Sakura back to the wall in front of him.

"Neji you've got to try and make a break for it. What about Tenten, what's she going to do in this world alone?"

8 minutes.

"Tenten knew that my life would be taken by the sea eventually. I'm a seaman, this is what I do." "What will she have if you're gone?" "Survivor benefits… it's an old process that White Star Line uses for widows of seamen who die in shipwrecks."

"Oh that's all fine and good for Tenten but what about…." Sakura hesitated. Tenten hadn't wanted Neji to find out about the baby but dire circumstances called for desperate measures. "That's fine for Tenten but what about your child? How is she supposed to support a child on that kind of money…not much I'm assuming."

7 minitues.

"My…child? Tenten's pregnant? Why didn't she…." "Because Orochimaru was giving the officers a hard time and she didn't want you to be too stressed. She didn't want me to tell you but now I have no choice." "Tenten's pregnant." It was as if he hadn't heard her. He closed his eyes and smiled, something she had never seen him do. "Thank you Miss. Haruno. I'll try. Knowing this, I'll try to get off the ship. But I make no promises."

Sakura smiled softly. "You do that…I have to go."

Six minitues to change destiny.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The strong incandescent bond that had formed between the two women dimmed for a moment. Fate opened her eyes and looked at her sister who looked back. Sakura was stronger than they thought. If the thread of destiny was wavering in the slightest bit then there was a chance…a _chance_…that Sakura could, in fact succeed. "Dessy…. you know this has happened before…" "Once. It happened once, with Pocahontas. She begged the 'spirits' to help her save John Smith after her father had already killed him and you insisted that we do so. I didn't think she'd do it but she did."

Destiny looked worried.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It only took her about a minute to make her way up to the deck, because she ran. Unladylike-yes. Necessary? Also yes. "Okay…. before he died he was seen at the…bow…"

She turned and…finally a break her way. She was only a little ways away from a crowd that she knew blocked Sasuke who was currently pointing a gun at the people. Ifwhat she remembered was true…

Needing to find a way through the crowd and find a path of least resistance, she looked around then hiked her skirts up. Ignoring the gasps of the scandalized people around her, Sakura grabbed a railing and climbed up to the next level. Running along the roofs of various quarters and rooms, she made her way down past the crowd.

Two minitues. She could see him, pistol out and pointing at the crowd. Gaara was there, helping with crowd control but she found that she didn't care about his presence right now.

She slipped back down to the deck quickly and quietly, quietly considering the goings on. She could see the jostle beginning at the back, the jostle that would push a random third class passenger forward. She stepped out of the shadow of the bridge, perpendicular to Sasuke.

There was no time to say anything. The jostle was almost there; she could only react without thinking. She darted forward, flinging herself in front of the third class passenger "Sasuke DON'T!!!! Remember what you told me!!!???" she shrieked. There was a bang, a flash...white-hot pain in her shoulder.

Flashback…the day before

_"To tell you the truth…I don't like guns. I never have. I'll use it in a desperate situation but if I ever take someone's life using one, however accidentally…I wouldn't be able to live with myself."_

End Flashback

Amidst the screams of the desperate, trying to get off the ship for three people it went completely silent. Sasuke dropped the gun as though it had burned his hand. Gaara stared, jade eyes widened, mouth opened in a silent yell of caution.

Sakura fell backwards though the air, emerald eyes glazed with pain. Little droplets of blood came out of her shoulder wound. As she fell, she said quietly "Please Sasuke, don't…"

She landed on the deck and coughed. The world resumed. Sasuke crashed to his knees onto the wooden planking and stared in horror at Sakura's slowly paling face. He heard Sakura's whispered finish to the sentence. "You told me…and I don't want you to…do something you regret."

"Oh, and you think I wouldn't regret shooting you Sakura? I…" Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes. "I don't want to think about what you would've done. That's why I had to stop you don't you see?"

Gaara took off his coat and bunched it up, placing it over Sakura's wound as a compress.

Sakura could feel herself fading, slowly losing consciousness. "Sasuke…please. I need you to do something for me. Promise me that no matter what else happens on this night, promise me you'll stay with me…on this ship and through whatever happens after. Stay with me."

"I…I promise Sakura." They were alone in the middle of a sea of humanity, Sakura bleeding in Sasuke's arms. "I'm glad…. and I'll hold you to that when I wake up…"

Her breathing grew shallow and she slipped into complete unconsciousness.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Destiny's body convulsed. Fate whirled around and stared at her, scared. Dessy made several choking sounds and collapsed. The beam of light connecting them severed, exploding in a flash of pure white light.

The force of the impact knocked out the other sister and left both women lying on the floor of Sakura's stateroom.

A/N-Please don't kill me…read and review!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N-Thanks to Sakura li 19, Puppy444219, collie-wolf3 and Seyann for reviewing the last chapter...read and review!!!!

Disclamer-I don't own

Chapter 20

The fact that, for most of the night Sakura was completely unconscious was a blessing. It wasn't, exactly, a straight unconsciousness…more like a dream. There were scenes that she saw quite vividly. She was in a lifeboat, with her head resting on something soft. After coming to this realization she quickly faded again.

Whether it was a minute, 10…she didn't know but the next time she was roused it was by a snap-like a gunshot. Memories flew through her head of being shot and she shot open unseeing eyes and tried to get up, muttering "Sasuke…no…" Gentle hands pushed her back to the nest created for her.

As she drifted back towards darkness, she realized that she could hear music…it was the strains of 'Nearer my God to thee'. Forcing herself to stay awake with her eyes opened, she turned her head slowly towards the direction of the sound, and to say a little prayer for the band members. Then she no longer had the strength for anything.

The next thing that woke her was the wails of the some fifteen hundred people who were freezing to death in the water.

She wished that she had been able to remain unconscious for this. Her shoulder was throbbing…

She willed herself back to the darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"-She should be waking up soon…. if she does, make sure she doesn't get distressed. I did what I could to remove the bullet, considering my limited means. I'll be back in a few hours."

The light was bright on Sakura's eyes, making her quail at the thought of opening them. A low murmur of voices could be heard around her. She picked out Ino's voice and, reflexively spoke. Her voice cracked. "I-Ino?"

"She's awake!!" she heard someone hiss. With the feeling as though 100-pound weights were attached to her eyelids, she pulled her eyes open. The overhead light momentarily blinded her but soon the silhouettes of Ino, Tenten and Hinata manifested themselves. "You…you guys made it!" she drew her eyebrows close together. "Where am I?" "The Cunard _Carpathia_. It's the rescue ship."

Sakura stared at the ceiling. "Makes sense. How long ago…" "Last night."

The pink haired girl took a deep breath. "How many…" even though she knew. "About 700 survived." Sakura let out a breath and closed her eyes. "And about 1500 died," she whispered to herself. "What about your husbands?" The exchanged glances.

"Shikamaru survived…" said Ino quietly. "S-s-s-so did Naruto…" The two of them exchanged a sad look and turned to Tenten. "Neji didn't survive did he?" whispered Sakura quietly. "No, he didn't," answered Tenten in a quiet voice. Her eyes were flat and her face was pale. "Oh Tenten I'm so sorry…"

"He would always tell me that the sea would eventually take his life. I never believed it but…I almost knew he wasn't going to make it off that ship. I just wish…" her voice dropped to a whisper. "I should've told him. I should've told him he was going to be a father…he died without knowing about it."

Sakura knew this wasn't true…she, herself had told Neji about the baby in a effort to get him off the ship, an effort that hadn't worked. Thinking that Tenten might take some comfort from her news, she took a sip of water and spoke up. "Tenten, he knew."

Tenten looked at the girl in the bed a confused light in her eyes. "What do you mean?" "I mean…just before this happened, I bumped into Neji. In…an effort to get him off the boat for you, I told him that you were pregnant."

A strange light came to Tenten's eyes. "Thank you Sakura. Thank you. He died knowing he had a child… that reassures me a lot."

Sakura sat up and leaned against a pillow. "Your welcome Tenten. Now, tell me…did Sasuke…make it?"

Ino shook her head. "I haven't seen him. I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura's eyes opened wide and her breathing became slightly harsher than normal. "No…" she shook her head. "No…no, I came so far…I did so much…. and I couldn't save him??" She threw her covers off, completely disregarding what she had heard the doctor tell the women before. "I…can't believe it…NO!!!" She shot out of bed and ran out of the room, her arm in a sling.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The pink haired girl sped out of her infirmary room, completely ignorant of her surroundings. A man in a tattered White Star Line uniform from the night before stood outside the door-the girl blew past, not noticing him.

He paused in front of the door and leaned in to hear what the group was saying. "But she's not supposed to be out of bed…she's not even stopped bleeding…" said the girl with brown eyes.

"A-and plus what if she runs into someone else? That and N-naruto told me…"

The officer didn't wait around to hear the rest. His eyes narrowed and he went after the pink haired girl.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tears dripped out of the corners of her eyes as she ran, forming a crystal trail glittering behind her. Her face was contorted with the pain in her shoulder, which compounded the pain she felt at losing her soul mate. Finally she made it back to the end of the boat. The pink haired girl collided with the railing and she leaned over the back of the ship, sobbing. "After all I did, it wasn't enough. Coming back in time 94 years. TAKING A FREAKING BULLET FOR YOU!!!! But no…it wasn't enough."

She slid to the ground slowly, kneeling on the wooden deck of the _Carpathia_, tears in her eyes. She could feel the cold through her thin nightgown.

"Fate…. Destiny…. if you knew that I wasn't going to succeed, why did you send me back here in the first place?"

Flashback

"Okay. Let's start with number one. If you, for whatever reason, fail to save him, then you will not be stuck in that time where you don't know anyone. _We will bring you back and you will wake up tomorrow as if nothing has changed_…except you will remember it all,"

End Flashback

In her mind, she remembered these words. But the panic and distraught feeling which had overtaken her body refused to allow her to remember these words.

"It's not fair…. why did you have to die?" she whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He stood behind her, watching her pink hair blow in the wind as she cried, clutching her stomach with her good arm.

Throughout the night, in the lifeboat, he had cradled her head in his hands and in his lap while she drifted in and out of consciousness.

He was so sure that he was going to lose her…

Until the _Carpathia_ came along. Then, and only then had he felt some relief for this girl who had undoubtedly saved his life. For Uchiha Sasuke had spoken true to her.

Had he been forced to turn his gun on any single person, he would've taken his own life doubtlessly.

However. She had saved him when she had begged him to stay with her. How could he turn down that, when she had taken a bullet…. well, taken a bullet for him.

He stepped up behind her. "You're right. If, after you had done that I had died, then that wouldn't be fair."

He watched her freeze up. She was obviously shaking as she turned around and met his eyes. "Sasuke…. you survived." In that instant she rememberd Fate and Destiny;s words from that first day. _We will bring you back…_

"What are you doing out of bed Sakura? I thought that the doctor told you to stay in bed, annoying woman."

Sakura laughed and, tears in her eyes, leapt forward into his open arms.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- This is the last 'chapter' of TSAL. Please read the bottom for options. There will be an epilogue. Thanks to snowmew, Loku, iamNOTafangirl3221, rebel-girl, puppy444219, Sakura li 19 and Seyann for reviewing the last chapter. READ AND REVIEW!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO READ THE BOTTOM!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own.

Chapter 21

After she had leapt into his arms and he had appropriately greeted her, he had surprised her by scooping her up bridal style and carrying her back to the infirmary. At first she had struggled. "Wait…Sasuke, I can walk…put me down." When her cries attracted stares, Sasuke held her tighter and whispered into her ear, "I'm not letting you go. I didn't for that entire night and I'm not going to now. Now will you please stop struggling and just relax? I'm not going to throw you overboard."

Sakura growled under her breath. "Fine…but…" she sighed. "I'm not going to be happy about it." Her pink hair tangled as she snuggled her head into Sasuke's chest. Just beneath the dirty cloth, she could hear, feel, his heartbeat. A small smile crossed her face and she gently shut her emerald eyes.

"Not happy at all."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura jolted awake and looked around her. Sitting at her immediate left was Sasuke, with a small smirk on his face. On her right, sat Ino with Shikamaru standing behind her, beside her was Hinata with Naruto standing by Shikamaru. Tenten sat at the foot of the bed with a small smile on her face, a hand on her stomach and sad eyes.

The girls giggled. "You looked so cute when you came in here, asleep in Sasuke's arms," said Ino, a smile on her face. "You didn't even wake up when I placed you on the bed. That was about two hours ago."

"So…who all died?" she asked quietly. "From the officers at least, Sasuke do you know? Aside from the people we know," she added quickly, glancing at Tenten, who quickly looked down at her hands, twisting her wedding ring on her finger.

"Kakashi…didn't make it. No one saw him after the officer's quarters went under water. Kiba…. died. No one's seen him on the _Carpathia_ so far. Iruka…died. Officer Shino survived though," his lip curled. "So did Orochimaru," he spat.

"What?" a gasp when through the room. "How come that bastard survived when others who should've didn't? How come he survived when…. when Neji didn't??" Tenten's brown eyes were furious and tear rimmed.

Hinata got up and comforted her cousin-in-law. "Some things just aren't…fair…T-Tenten," she said softly.

"Sasuke…what about him…what about Gaara, you didn't mention anything about him."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Officer Sabaku died. But there's a story there that you should know Sakura.

Flashback (night of sinking, just after Sakura's been shot)

"…Stay with me…" Gaara pressed his coat tighter against her shoulder wound as he heard her words to Sasuke, ignorant of the biting cold. "I promise Sakura…" Gaara watched as Sakura whispered to Sasuke "I'll hold you to that when I wake up…"

Gaara grimaced as Sakura fell limp, slipping into unconsciousness in Sasuke's arms. "Officer Sabaku, thank you for compressing her wound. She needs to get off this ship, now. I don't want you to be the one to do this but you're the only one around. Take her, take command of the next lifeboat, and get out of here. I'll stay here to help maintain control."

Gaara didn't move. "Gaara!" said Sasuke sharply. "Get moving. I know you care about her, regardless of what you tried, so get moving!" "But you just promised her you'd stay with her. Now you send me with her?" growled the red head to his commanding officer. "How do you think she'll react when she wakes up with me beside her instead of you? I'm not the one she made promise to stay with her!"

"Don't argue with me, just do it!" snapped the first officer. "I'm your superior, just obey the order and take care of her!"

"No." "What? There's no time to argue about it." "I'm mutinying. I refuse to do your order."

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and made to hand the girl off to the other officer. "I'm not taking her. You go get on that boat and get off this bloody ship!" exploded the red head officer. "I know that what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have toyed with you guys like that, and I definitely shouldn't have tried to do to Sakura…what I did." His voice dropped. "This is my way of apologizing for what I did. Now get out of here!"

Sasuke made sure that Gaara's coat was tightly compressing Sakura's wound, before turning to the lifeboat. "Thank you Sabaku."

"Don't make me regret letting you leave with her. Take care of her," responded Gaara gruffly.

Sasuke nodded, before turning away. The last image he had of Gaara was the red head officer fending off the panicking crowd, and his voice shouting "Women and children only!!!"

End flashback

"…I think, that if he hadn't told me to leave with you, he would've survived and I probably wouldn't have made it off the ship."

Sakura's emerald eyes were wide. "He…after all that happened, he gave himself up for me…and for you…so we could be together?" she sniffed. "Does he have any relatives surviving?"

"A sister and a brother, both older, back in New York." "Where's the jacket?"

An uncomfortable flutter ran through the room. "I…I think the doctor threw it out Sakura…I'm sorry."

"Miss Sakura." A voice came from the door. "Is this what you were looking for?"

In the doorway, stood two young women wearing dirty maids uniforms. One had cropped blonde hair, the light playing off it turning it to spun gold. Her blue eyes snapped with laughter. The other had long brown hair in a loose braid and gentle mahogany colored eyes. In her hands she held a wrapped bundle. "Fa…ith. Delilah. You guys made it."

The two 'maids' curtseyed and walked into the room. "Here's Officer Sabaku's coat miss." "Can I have a moment alone with my maids…Sasuke, you too…" when her black haired officer moved to stay.

Once everyone had made their way out of the room-Sasuke as well- Sakura turned on her 'maids'. "I know, I'm probably going to sound a little vindictive when I say this but I told you I could save him." "Yes. You were stronger than we gave you credit for, to be able to shatter the thread of destiny. And as such…we've come to a decision. We're still obligated, of course, to do our duties as fate and destiny, however, we shall do them as your maids. Basically, you're stuck with us for the rest of your life." Sakura smiled.

"Of course I am. Must be fate."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Within several days, Carpathia had docked in New York. Meeting them at the dock was an army of reporters, all screaming questions about what had happened on the ship, and how many people actually survived?

Fortunately, because Sakura was a 'privileged' of the time and had her Aunt Tsunade (whom she was supposed to have met when she was younger…but she didn't remember.) to meet her at the dock, she managed to avoid the questions of the reporters and just head straight to her penthouse with her maids.

Sasuke got a room in the same hotel until his apartment could be made ready.

Several days after the sinking, a memorial service was held for Hyuuga Neji, paid for entirely by the White Star Line. Sakura and Sasuke went, of course, to comfort Tenten.

After the funeral, Sakura and Sasuke took a taxi out to Central park and ambled around before the reception at Tenten's apartment. "Sakura there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" "Well, this has been bothering me for a while. It's hard not to hear about various people and events, especially if they're of a higher-class people. I'd never heard anything about you before the _Titanic_, where did you come from?"

Sakura paused in her walk and looked out across the green park with the tall buildings in the background. "Sasuke please don't get mad when I tell you this. But the question you have…I can't give you the answer to. You wouldn't understand what happened, trust me." He looked like he was about to protest so she spoke up. "Please Sasuke. Just trust me on this. Don't ask, I can't tell."

She had him beat, without him even saying a word. "But I have a suggestion. Never make a wager with me about events that are going to happen. My intuition is too good, kay?" She smiled and began to walk on. Before she could, however, Sasuke gripped her hand and pulled her back in. She winced for a second because her shoulder was still in pain (not the one Sasuke had pulled) and looked up at her officer.

"Thank you for saving my life Sakura." She smiled and leaned her head against his chest. "You're welcome Sasuke, but it was no trouble…in saving yours, I saved my own."

A/N-And that's pretty much the end of TSAL. There's still an epilogue and here's the thing about that. I can do one of two things. I can either

update Saturday night and publish the first chapter of the WRBB sequel next Friday

OR

B) Update the epilogue next Friday and put the first chapter of the WRBB sequel out on the Friday before Christmas.


	22. Epilogue

A/N-Wow. This is the epilogue to 'To Save A Life'. The next story that will be out will be be 'Erased', the sequal of When Reality Becomes Blurred. Thanks to Puppy44219, CollieWolf3, Loku, Silent Kunoichi aka Fiona, rebel-girl, snowmew and Denied Love for reviewing the last chapter. Read and review for the last time.

Disclaimer-don't own

Epilogue

Several days after the funeral, Sakura went with Sasuke to see Gaara's brother and sister. Temari, his sister, had been crying and Kankuro, his brother looked incredibly sad.

When Sakura gave them Gaara's officer jacket, Temari burst into a fresh wave of tears and hugged Sakura tightly. "Thank you…for doing this, despite what he did to you." Obviously someone had told tem the whole story.

Temari and Sakura became fast friends.

Approximately 7 months after the _Titanic_ sank Tenten gave birth to a little boy, whom she named after his father. The child grew into a splitting image of Neji, except for Tenten's dark brown eyes. Tenten later said that every time she looked at her son she was reminded of her husband…

And comforted.

A year after the ship sank; Sakura and Sasuke were married in an outdoor ceremony in Central Park. Within the span of a year, Sakura was pregnant.

They had no less than five children-three daughters and two sons, all of whom got married and had children themselves, although the youngest didn't get married until after World War 2.

Sasuke died in 1985, at the age of 90. He and Sakura had been married for an amazing 72 years.

Never in that time did Sakura regret going back in time to save him.

After he died, Sakura wanted nothing more than to join him. However there was something she still had to do.

It was what she had realized…the thing that made her realize that she would survive.

The old woman she had helped across the street, before she had been sent back in time….

Had been herself.

That's how she knew she survived, that she had succeeded.

So she stayed alive for that reason. That reason…and one other. One she had realized, as her granddaughter had grown older and got her adult looks. Especially after she brought home the man she had.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Stephanie sat in the basement of her great-grandmothers home, with her boyfriend Kyle, crying.

"It's not fair. First Sakura disappears and then the same day I lose my favorite grandmother?" "She was only a great, right?" "Yeah, but Kyle, she was who I was closest to in my family, you know that." Stephanie sighed. "I'm just glad Mom said that grandmamma wanted me to clean out the basement," she smiled softly and added "Saku would've had a field day down here, grandmamma's been through so much history. I hope I can find some pictures from when grandmamma was a child, I've never seen any."

The two of them worked for several minutes in silence. Then "Steph, come here…there's a box…"

Kyle had unearthed an old box with the name 'Stephanie' written on it in bold letters, upon which was taped an envelope with the same name written on it.

Stephanie picked up the envelope and slit it open. A letter was written on paper slightly yellowed at the creases. "Dear Stephanie…" she read in her grandmother's spidery handwriting.

If you're reading this than I'm finally gone. I'm sorry, for leaving you Stephanie, however, it was my time. You know it was a miracle I lived for as long as I did. But there's something else you should know.

The reason there are no pictures of me earlier than the 1950's is because that's when I deemed myself old enough to have pictures taken without anyone from the future recognizing me.

I'm sorry for leaving you guys…tell everyone else that. But please understand that in order for me to be complete I had to. And if this letter is starting to look weird, than forgive me Stephy.

Stephanie drew in a sharp breath. "What's…going on. Only Sakura ever called me by that name…"

And yes, I know I'm the only one who ever called you that…not even your grandmamma called you that.. Because we shared such a close connection, closer than even you and Kyle. The reason that we share this connection…is because of who I am.

The reason you've never seen any pictures of me as a young woman is because you would've recognized me right away.

You're my closest friend and my great granddaughter. I was, before marriage, Haruno Sakura. The same one who, I'm sure, has been as of now reported missing. But I'm not missing…I was always right there.

Inside this box are the missing pictures. Share them with everyone or keep them to yourself…but now you know that I did succeed. I lived for 72 years with your great grandfather, my soul mate who I saved from the Titanic.

I hope you can believe me. Enjoy the pictures. By the way, if I had known that your grandmamma was a Titanic survivor, I probably would've bugged you to meet her so this is was a good thing. That I didn't know, I mean.

Love, your best friend and your grandmamma

Uchiha-Haruno Sakura.

The letter fell out of Stephanie's hand and she gingerly opened the box.

Lying right on top was a picture of Saku, holding the hand of a man with black hair and black eyes.

With a trembling hand Stephanie picked up the photo and looked at Sakura. "She's happy. Look at her eyes Kyle. They never sparkled like that when she was still with us." She looked at her boyfriend. "We need to show these to everyone else. It might take a little explaining but…they need to know that she was alright."

Kyle already had his cell phone out.

Stephanie turned back to the pictures and began to sort through them. Each had some sort of commentary attached to them about what had been happening. "Only Saku would do something like this," she smiled.

'Grandmamma, Saku…I'm glad you were able to save his life…'

A/N-Seyann wanted...(and i thought about this too) for Sakura to be her own great grandmother. After careful consideration.. THIS CANNOT WORK!!!! It defies more laws of physics that possible. Anyways, people, review, check out Dreaming and look forward (if you liked WRBB) to 'Erased'!!


End file.
